When magic and science clash
by Zakoo
Summary: A shadow appears in Academic City. Neither good nor evil, this person only seeks revenge. Fortunately for Touma Kamijo he isn't the one that is targeted this time but as expected from him, he is still at the center of every troubles.
1. Author's note

Author's notes :

Ohayo ! Here's the author. I put that first because it's quite important to read so that you will more or less know what you'll read.

Firstly, i'm French so i'm not an english natural writter/speaker. But I prefer to write the fanfaction in english because there will be by faaaaar more readers. Also because since i read Toaru in english I have the general idea of how I can write this story. So I excuse myself, because there may be sometimes errors, little ones, huge ones, ones that burn the eyes etc. Also I hope the lack of vocubolary won't bother you.

Now, the time of the story. I thought a lot about it when I began writing. The story will be -partially- centred on our dearest unlucky hero, Accelerator and another one that I will introduce ( no no not Shiage, one that I created ). Hence for reasons of convenience, i decided that the story takes place after the volume 12 of the light novel. But the events of volume 13 didn't happen. I don't think I will introduce God's right seat. Or maybe by far later.

Most of every characters of the light novel will be used. Of course I don't own them, they all have been created by Kazuma Kamachi, as well as the « universe » of To aru.

Then, genres of the story. I put Friendship / Adventure, but there will be action, mystery ,romance ( sorry guys/girls if you don't like romance but for me a manga/game/light novel without romance isn't good. ) and some comedic chapters ( I have really a lot of idea, and as well plenty of time … So there will be a lot of chapters . Actually, I don't even know how it will end … But I won't give up in the middle , as long as i can imagine, i can write.

Finally, thanks to the others authors of fanfiction. I have read every ff of To aru of this website. ( But i didn't review all ). Sometime, it's possible that I use the idea that they created either because they are so damn good and they participated in the creation of this ff, or either because they are funny and made me laugh a lot. Of course everything will be rewritten by my own hands.

If you have comments, critics, ideas, encouragements, or whatever, just review and tell them to me. I will do my best to improve the way I write.

The story stars now, I hope everybody will enjoy it.


	2. Prologue

Prologue :

A slim figure was leaping roof to roof as it was running from something.

« It has been 5 years, nothing changed here »

The silhouette said, well of course since it's Academic City there are skyscrapers all over the city. Inhabited by 2,3 millions of students, Academic City is the most advanced town in the world. It has at least 30 years of technological advance.

The shape hid behind a water reservoir and tried to slow down its breath.

« Uiharu where did he go ? » a twin-pigtailed girl appeared of nowhere. It seems like she was speaking th rough a device.

« Uuu, Shirai-san, he should be on the roof you are, he didn't appear on any others cameras »

The girl called Shirai kuroko began to watch around, it wasn't that hard to know where the man did hide. Actually there was only one place where she couldn't see.

« You there, behind the reservoir, this hide and seek game just ended, if you don't want to have these little spikes all over your body surrender now »

Maybe it was only bluff, after all if she dosent see him how can she says he is here ? But Shirai had absolute confidence with the so-named Uiharu. That's why she could utter such words.

The man got out of his hideout. It was dark so Kuroko couldn't see his face.

« Good grief. Isn't it a hard way to treat a foreigner ? I came all the way from London, can't you just let me go this time? »

« Unfortunately no, you have knocked off more than fifteen Anti-Skills with some weird powers and your japenese is quite fluent. Well that means you are an esper right ? It's useless to run we can easily find you with the data bank. »

Shirai appeared to be quite confident in her statement. Of course such a thing exists. Registring all powers is necessary since the official goal of Academic City is the development of powers.

The man shook his shoulders as if he had been hit.

« Hahaha … Me coming from this filthy town? You know nothing brat about this city »

His voice was cold, indifferent but one could sense some animosity in his words

« What're you say… » But Kuroko was interrupted in her sentance.

« _You may not speak anymore_ » those were absolute words, as soon as she heard that Shirai stopped speaking.

« _Kneel_ » The girl just obeyed, she couldn't go against his words.

( Mind control ? ) She thought. Most probably, after all there is in her school such an esper. That should ease the search on the data bank. But only if she can transmit the information.

The man began to walk towards her slowly. Kuroko couldn't speak nor move. Each steps of the man made her closer of the death. Finally, he stood there right in front of her. He approched his right hand of her hair and removed the device in her left ear.

« You there … Uiharu-san I guess ? »

« Y-yes ? »

Her answer feelt anxious. Of course she knew that if that man had the device that meant that something happened to Shirai Kuroko

« What happened to Shirai-san ? »

« Don't worry, your little friend is right in front of me … still alive of course … or at least I will let her live if you stop stalking me with those cameras »

Then he put the device near Shirai's mouth

« _You may speak_, but if I was in your shoes I wouldn't say unnecessary things … You understand I hope ? »

« Uiharu … Let him go please »

Judgement members are before everything else students, and thus teenager. In Academic City system espers are precious. And especially level 4. That's why if it was a high level judgement member that was taken in hostage there could be negociation. To Shirai Kuroko, that strenghtened the fact that this man was an esper. Such a thing wasn't know by outside world.

« As you heard, she is still alive … Thanks for your cooperation »

He closed the phone and threw it away, it fell off the building.

« That cost a lot you know ? »

« Even though you are in a critical situation you can still make joke huh … How carefree … fortunately, you aren't the one I want to kill. »

The man turned around and began to walk.

« Your power is mind control right ? Why do you let someone who knows you power alive ? »

The man stopped and coughed. Though kuroko couldn't see it a red liquid fell off.

« I will be blunt … that is not an esper power … this is magic »

« Magic ? Ridiculous, this is Academic City you know? » Shirai looked at the man with an incredulous glare.

« Don't worry once i'm far away you will be able to move again. »

The man continued to walk and disappeared. As if the darkness of Academic City had surrounded him … Or maybe … that man was the manifestation of darkness itself.


	3. Chapter 1: Kamijo Touma, the hero

Chapter one

**Part 1 :**

A certain lad was walking through the park. That boy, a certain high school student with spicky black hair and a school uniform with an orange T-shirt underneath was walking carelessly while whistling.

« Haaa … what a good day … No problem at all … not even one … If only every days were like this one »

Such a statement is really unusual. Normal people wouldn't say that. But that's it, that boy Kamijo Touma isn't normal. He is the manifestation of misfortune. No matter where he is, with who he is there will be troubles around him. Even in Academic City such misfortune can't be explained with science. Yes, inexplicable. That boy always had bad luck. He thought that only for one day, he could live peacefully. But that's underestimating his bad luck. The fact that there hasn't been any problems could only mean one thing. The calm before the storm.

He looked at his right and saw a vending machine. It was hot, so the mere fact of seeing some fresh drinks appealed him.

« haha … No that can't be, such a good day, I can feel that it won't betray me today »

Luckily, he had a 100 yens coin and took an energetic drink. Unlike the previous time, the drink dropped. Touma took it a huge smile on his face.

« Such a good day »

Though you shouldn't provoke misfortune, saying too much « Such a good day » is like asking something to happen. Normally Kamijo Touma should know it. But since he lost all his memories since 28th July he doesn't remember about his past. Moreoever there hasn't been that much « good day » for him since 28th July.

He continued to walk while opening his can, but the moment he tried to drink

« Help me … »

His eyebrows twitched. He looked where the voice came from. He can't help it, though he can feel it that along this voice there are problems he is the kind of man who will help.

A young boy wearing black clothes was crawling on the grass, his hand extending towards Touma.

« Oi, are you fine ? »

Touma hastened to go near the young boy. Close to him, he noticed that he was quite young, maybe 12-13 years old

« Hu … »

The young boy had hardships to speak

« Hurt ? Where ? Damn the nearest hospital is at least 15 minutes of walk »

Of course Touma is worried, the young boy seemed to suffer horribly at the stomach since his hands were on it.

« Show me your injury ! »

« Hungry … »

Touma fell off, like a hero of a comedic manga who cannot believe the utter stupidity that just took place.

« Even that nun didn't do that one … such misfortune »

He looked back to the vending machine. Those kind of device besides selling drinks sells also snacks.

Touma took out his wallet

« Of course no more coin huh »

He stared his only banknote … 1000 yens. He hesitated, after all, troubles always come in mass right ? But there is a proverb saying that if you do good deeds then only good things come to you.

Finally he put in it. Choose the cheapest sweet and waited

…

Waited

But nothing came out.

« Such misfortune … »

Kamijo Touma was speechless, even though he knew that something like that would happen he still tried.

« Hahaha … What's with this feeling of deja vu ? That money was for the meal of tonight … If only Biri biri was there she could be of use … »

Saying that, Kamijo touma turned his head to the left where the starving boy is and risked a glare behind him …There was nobody of course. Though not looking at his right was a fatal error.

« You … I HAVE A NAME AND THIS IS MASAKA MIKOTO, REMEMBER IT, IDIOT »

Sudden electricity rushed toward Touma, luckily it seems that the so-called Mikoto was a bit mindful today so instead of attacking his body she went for the right arm. Of course it gets dispelled.

« Damn , why are you so carefree, calling people like that ! »

Touma looked at his right arm with incredulous eyes before saying

« That's my line you know, i could have died, is it your habit to electrocute people ? »

« W-well it won't work on you … »

( … What kind of people thinks like that ! One day I will die for sure … Maybe I should explain my power to her … but if I do so she will always attack me on the left side arg , such misfortune ! )

« So how much did it eat this time ? Seems like you never learn huh, that's the third time »

( … Third ? Isn't it the second ? I know that she is one of my past acquaintances but what was my relationship with her ? Last time she said something like « Take responsability ! » … ARGHH What did you do to a middle schooler Kamijo Touma ! Were you into that sort of girl ? No no … that's not possible Tsuchimikado and Aogami would have said it … Well I will try to find it later )

« 1000 yens »

An awkward silence appeared. Touma was a bit embarassed, this is the « second time » after all. He looked at Mikoto but that one …

« Hahahahahaha, 1000 yens ? Do you always use banknotes to buy drinks ? Well at least it's still better than the last time, seems like you learn in fact ! »

Was laughing, well it wasn't that surprising. Anybody would laugh at that.

« ARGH You can't possibly understand, an Ojou-sama like you who live in luxury can't sympathize with the poverty of a common high schooler like me. 1000 yens is a matter of death or life for me ! »

« Sorry, sorry, well let me get it back … »

« STOP ! »

Mikoto stopped surprised by the sudden shout

« Last time you did that, I dashed through the park because the vending machine began to ring. It's already too hot so don't make me sweat anymore ! »

« Those 1000 yens were supposed to be a matter of life or death no ? »

« Well yeah but not for me actually … in fact i have a favor »

« Heh ? »

**Part 2**

Touma, Mikoto and the black-clothed boy were now in a cafe called Julian's.

Touma was drinking some ice tea while Mikoto took a Parfait. The boy was simply eating though a cafe isn't mainly made to eat, he was starving so anything that can be eaten will be eat.

« That reminds me a greedy nun … »

Mikoto was quietly eating her parfait. Of course, she didn't bother answering.

« Still angry huh ? The last day of summer vacation you treated me drinks and a hot-dog, does it bother you so much to feed someone who will nearly die of hunger ? »

Mikoto blushed, reminding that day and what happened - the fake date- that is was somehow embarassing. In fact treating to Kamijo Touma some snacks wasn't really the issue for her, after all that happened, one could say that they are friends. But for Mikoto who read shojo manga, things like « that's the man who should treat for the girl and not the opposite » were common sense.

Thus she didn't answer and was quickly eating her parfait.

« Such misfortune … Don't worry I'll repay you properly ».

Touma looket at the boy. Aside the fact that he was quite young and was wearing only black clothes, his face was somewhat cute or girlish. His hair weren't special, quite short, with such short hair, at least he wouldn't be hot.

A deep silence settled. Only the noise of Touma sipping his tea and the boy quickly eating could be heard.

( … How come Biri biri can be so silent ? )

Touma looked at the middle school girl. Misaka Mikoto, a so-called Ojou-sama, studying at Tokiwadai middle school, one of the most famous school of Academic City, she was in fact a hot-tempered girl who would electrocute someone before speaking. Quite the opposite of the composed Ojou-sama that a natural japenese would like to see. Somehow, she was a bit red

( … heatstroke ? With this weather that's not so surprising … She is still a girl I guess )

There was ice cream on her cheek. That had to be expected if you were eating so fast. Since she is the one who paid for Touma, he was indebted to her. That girl was more than a way famous for being the Third strongest esper. So indeed, she was quite famous and it would bother her if her kouhais were to see her with ice cream on her cheeks. Touma knew that, after all, he saw himself the devotion that a twin-pigtailed girl vowed to her so he did something unexpected.

Kamijo Touma is really an idiot, or maybe he is simply clueless about things related to that. After standing up and leaning towards Mikoto he removed the ice cream and ate it. All of that with a face like « it's the simpliest thing of the world ». As expected of the leader of the Delta Force.

« … Choco huh, quite good . »

Misaka Mikoto froze. She was speechless, astonished. The accurate word would be petrified. HOW COME DID IT HAPPEN ? Thoughts like this one were rushing inside her head. Although she perfectly knows that that man had the bad habit to do things that can easily misunderstood like « that promise » or fighting the strongest esper and most probably the strongest human of the world just for her. Now all these thoughts are racing in her head. If it was a manga, there should be smoke coming out of her ears.

She put down the spoon and hastily said some words

« … Go … toilet »

Though Touma didn't understood everything , he understood the main part. But as expected of an idiot, he misunderstood why

( Well if you have a heatstroke, the first thing to do is to refresh you )

The boy near him watched the whole scene. But he didn't comment it. After all, these two people were mere strangers to him. Still he noticed the kind nature of the one with spiky hair boy.

After five minutes , Mikoto returns and quietly sat down. But she didn't touch her parfait anymore.

Once the boy finished to eat, he finally began to speak.

« Hum , thank you for the meal »

Touma and Mikoto noticed it. With these few words. As expected of natural japenese. The boy knew the custom of the country but there was a strange accent in the way he spoke.

« You're welcome " Answered Mikoto before asking.

« So what's your name ? And why were you starving like that. Even if you don't have money there must be a way of finding food no ? »

The boy kinda hesitated. Though after some time he finally answered.

« Kirigawa … Klein »

« What ! »

Both Touma and Mikoto shouted.

The boy seemed somehow embarassed. The name and the first name didn't match at all. Especially since he put japense accent on his name and english accent on his first name.

« My father was japenese and my mother english … as for the other question I just transfered recently in Academic City but there has been problem with the transfer of money so I don't have it right now. »

Touma and Mikoto stared blankly the teenager.

« Bad luck for you huh, since i'm used to misfortune I won't laugh »

Two unfortunates people will forcibly understand each others that's why Klein simply answered with a smile.

The pretty girl in front of them introduced herself. If one gives his name then others should give it too.

« I'm Misaka Mikoto, Yoroshiku »

« Kamijo Touma, the same »

The two name sounded strangely familiar in the head of the boy. The one that hits the most was « Misaka Mikoto », railgun, Third strongest esper. He saw it when he looked at the list of the 7 high ranked espers. Klein smirked. How lucky he is was the first thing that crossed his mind.

He didn't bother trying to remember why the name Kamijo Touma sounded so familiar.

« Th-the legendary railgun of Tokiwadai ? To think that someone so famous would treat me food. Lucky »

« He-heeeeeh ? Your face is a bit too close »

Klein leant on the table and brought his face close to the one of the girl. He decided to play the role of a fan .

« But you're famous ! Even I know you, the electromaster who at the beginning was level 1 and finished after a lot of hardships to be level 5. You are a model for every espers ! »

Mikoto blushed, getting praised like that. Even if she was used getting treated by her kouhais like that. When it's a boy, this is really different.

« So tell me, tell me ! What kind of things can you do with your powers ? »

« Hmm, I can … simply said i can control electricity, means magnetism and things like that »

That wasn't the answer that the boy was hoping. But since asking too much could be suspicious thus he simply said something like « wow cool »

Touma noticed the smirk ( though for him that was the smile of a fan towards his idol ).

« So you come from England ? " Is the first question that asked Touma. So far, the people who came from England only meant troubles for him. Whether it's that blue-haired nun or the red-haired smoker.

« London precisly, i was living with my family there »

« In Academic City you can't live with your parents so you might feel a bit alone »

The face of the boy suddenly darkened but he lifted down his head so that they can't see his eyes before saying.

« Don't worry, i'm used to that … since a long time »

But the two couldn't understand this statement. But since digging in others people family is somehow unfamiliar they didn't ask too much.

( .. Hmm ? Do all people who transfer into Academic City know about biri biri and level five ? I thought that it was secret informations for the outside world … Well whatever, if you are a fan you can know everything I guess ? )

Useless suspicious thoughts, so Kamijo Touma parked them in the corner of his head.

But maybe … If at this moment he would have been more careful … then maybe … all the things that are going to happen wouldn't have occured.


	4. Chapter 2: Starving man

Chapter 2

**Part 1 **

Once the meal ended, they decided to leave the place.

« So I go this way »

« Careful on your way back biri biri ! »

She twitched her eyebrows but she knew that using her power on him would be pointless

« J-just make sure to repay me properly »

« Yes-yes »

Touma and the so-called Klein continued on the same road

« So where do you live? »

« This way »

Said the boy pointing where Touma was living

The two boys didn't talk at all. Touma wasn't really mindful, he just wanted to return at his home. Though he knew there some greedy nun will come and bite him. The black-clothed boy was following him, not to close but not far either.

Once they got in front of Touma's dormitory

« Hmmm, don't tell me you live in this building? »

« Indeed »

Touma began to feel anxious. This is a high school dorm how come a 12-13 years old boy would be in high school ? Maybe he is much older than what his appearance lets guess. Stiyl magnus was indeed younger than Touma but looked like some mature man.

Hence Touma used the elevator and pressed the button. The boy simply entered with an unconcerned look and waited.

« Hmm, which floor? »

« Same »

( … I saw it come … Kamijo Touma if you don't learn to say no your room will gather all sort of freeloaders … wait there's already Index that take the bed … WHERE WILL I SLEEP DAMN? )

« Such misfortune »

As expected when Touma left the elevator and turned right. The young boy followed him.

« … Don't tell me since you don't have money you don't have a place where to sleep »

« I have a place »

« Uh so where? »

« There »

The boy pointed the door where Kamijo Touma was written.

« I knew it … »

Touma entered his key and turned it. Because he was focusing on Klein he forgot the main boss. The moment he opened the door , a weird creature in white clothes leapt. Kamijo Touma hasn't had the time to move, nor to block, nor to dodge. But the feeling of getting bitten on the head was there.

« I forgot this one … such misfortune »

Those were his last words. Seems like Index was so hungry that she thought that Touma's head was food.

Part 2 :

« So in short that young boy here is one of your acquaintance and you ask me to go sleep at Komoe's place because there's not enough place here? »

« In a nutshell … yes »

« Touma ? »

( … Damn she is angry, if i'm beaten again i will really go to the hospital ! )

« I'm hungry »

( … Why is there nobody normal here? Only starving people ! )

« I understand … just for some days, I will pay unlimited buffet after »

The eyes of the sister sparkled as she began to drool.

« Unlimited … buffet … I must go … now »

The sister ran like a gust of wind. Bringing food was the easiest way to handle her. But once you know her well, you know that this kind of statement means the death of your wallet thus Touma could only hold his head between his hands regretful.

« I must apologize, I know i'm intrusing but I have no other choice. »

Well at least, the boy was polite.

« Don't mind it, but I won't be able to keep you a long time you see. And you can't stay here the day »

« Don't worry. I should have the money tomorrow so i'll leave the morning »

In fact money wasn't the problem. With his power Klein could do more or less everything. The only problem was the concentration needed. But he decided to stay with that man Kamijo Touma in order to gain information on the railgun. Testing his capacity before attacking the real deal was necessary.

The young boy was watching the TV while Touma was doing his homework. Of course he does it, supplementary lessons are a bother.

« Kamijo-san … »

« You can use my first name, i'm not really used being called by my name »

« Then Touma-san, the girl before »

« You mean Index? »

( Index …? Index … I know an Index but that can't be her. Why the index librorum prohibitorum would be in Academic City? Well whatever )

Is what Klein thought, but since he wasn't speaking of her he continued.

« No the one who paid for us in the cafe »

« Hmm, biri biri? »

Touma was answering without looking, he was concentrated in his homework. Even though he is dumb he is still doing his best.

« Is she your girlfriend? »

« No »

A straight answer. Klein looked at the spiky hair boy. His answer should be true seeing how much he was attentive of his homework. Usually, people always say truth when they are busy by something because they don't mind their answers.

« If you say so … »

« Why do you ask that? » Touma lifted his head, a bit interested in Klein's answer.

The boy laid on the bed, crossed his legs while looking at the ceiling and said.

« Well, I'm a bit interested in her … »

« Heh ? HEH ? Don't be deceived by her looks. She may be cute, a good-looking face, a nice body but she really isn't girly, a real tomboy, always trying to kill me with her electrocity even though i saved her … I really can't understand an Ojou-sama »

Touma sighed, that was half true, each time he met her, she tried to electrocute him … there was only one time she didn't do it. During the fake date the 31 August. Well they were supposed to be a couple so she must have done her best to not fry him - That's what Kamijo Touma thought. But Klein didn't mean the «interested in her » in the lovely way.

( … Tsss, I came here hoping to gain some info on the railgun but it seems like he knows nothing or he doesn't want to talk huh … Damn, stopping the conversation now would be suspicious)

« Isn't it being a tsundere? That's quite popular with boy you know? »

Kamijo Touma stopped writting at the sudden word. Tsundere ? Tsun … tsun … The beginning of the word was somehow calling him. But he couldn't remember where he heard it precisly.

( … That must be in Index's anime magical thing …)

« Tsundere you're saying? Maybe the _tsuntsun_ part but not the _deredere. And as far as I know she is popular yes … but with girls. Aside one man, I didn't ever saw her with a guy. Well that's Tokiwadai middle school. Only girls are in you know. » _

_« Yeah, I know, it was already famous at the time. »_

_« At the time ? »_

_« » Ha … Well you see, I lived here in the past but for some reasons I moved out and went in England »_

_« I see so you're an esper so? What's your power? »_

_Klein thought deeply, he spoke too much because of the flow of the discussion. He thought that he could gain info from Touma but the opposite happened and he leaked useless things. Though it's not like it will hinder the future events, that was quite poor of him. _

_« Hmm, my power is something called « wave control » but it's level 0, I can't really control them, hardly alter them. What about you ? »_

_« Me? I'm a level 0, normal »_

_« You said that the railgun always attack you, how do you survive so ? That's one million volt, there's no way you can take that and be ok after » _

_« That would be hard to explain so let's forget about it. »_

_The discussion was somehow friendly but the two sides were hiding something to the other, that made the chat quite awkward since nobody wanted to dig in the other person problem. One wanted to not have troubles while the other wanted to have everything necessary to do successfully the thing he came for. _

_But while Kamijo Touma was quite lenient and naive -meaning he wasn't too much suspicious with the person who shares his room - the other felt that the spiky hair boy was hiding something. But since his purpose for staying here wasn't bright, he didn't want to stand out too much. _

_« Well whatever, I had a hard day, so I guess I will sleep, good nigh. »_

_« Good night. »_

_Touma continued to do his homework, it wasn't that late but after a travel, you are usually tired so it wasn't that surprising for a suposedly 13 years old boy. _


	5. Chapter 3: Accelerator, the sinner

Chapter 3 :

Two people were walking in the street. It was late in the night. The first one had white hair and red eyes, his skin was so white that you could mistake him for a ghost no matter how unscientific it is. He was wearing a white sweater with black stripes and dark pair of jeans.

That man was known as Accelerator. His real name was unknown. Rather, it has been « forgotten » or « erased ». For Academic City that 15-16 years old boy was nothing more than an item used for experience. There is no scientific that wouldn't like to study him. Thus a real name was useless because « human experimentations » are forbidden but on an « item » it was different.

During many years, that boy has been used for a experience aiming to create a level 6. However to gain an enormous power, one must sacrifice something equal. During those many years, Accelerator had throw away his « humanity », he was like a monster destined to kill. And he killed a lot of people. More than ten thousands « sisters », clone based on Misaka Mikoto DNA, but also civilians who inadvertently saw those experiments.

The experience right now is suspended. It stopped the 21 August because the Strongest level 5 was beaten by the weakest level 0. A man stood up, clenching his fist to stop those murders. For the remaining sisters that man was a saviour and a hero. Most probably because aside their onee-sama he was the first one to consider them as humans and not simply guinea pigs.

While his right hand was carrying a bag with cans and foods, his left hand was holding another little hand. The person at his left was wearing a green dress with white coat. Her face was exactly the same as the one of the railgun. She was the last clone created. Code name « Last Order », but unlike the others sisters, the petite girl had emotions, not like the others sisters don't have some ( It is well known inside the MISAKA Network that most of the sisters have an « unknown pain in the chest » while thinking to a certain lad ) but Last Order had the ability to show them. Because she is the console of the MISAKA Network, she was created to prevent any forms of rebellion by censuring and controlling the emotions of the others sisters.

But because of a certain event, she left to incubation tube early, hence had a childish 10 years old body.

The real question now is why the killer of ten thousands sisters and their leader are walking together hand-in-hand? There's no reason for the victim to be with her tormentor.

But according to Last Order, Accelerator was also a victim of the experience. Even if his power allows him to control every vectors. He wasn't infallible against ballyhoo. Meaning the scientifics more or less convinced him to kill the sisters, to not consider them as humans but as items. To her, he had been controlled by those mad reseachers and forced to kill the sisters. That's because Last Order shares all the memories of all dead and alive sisters that she did this conclusion. If one day one sisters would have said « I want to live », she thinks that Accelerator wouldn't have killed her.

Accelerator, him, didn't really think about being controlled or not. The fact that he wanted to be the only level 6, the strongest being in the earth was reality. But why? Being level 6 for him was only a formality, he was already the strongest before and even now, there is no esper that can expect to win against him. His power was really absolute. Heat, momentum, charge, movement and even waves he can control everything. Accelerator wanted to be « aknowledged ». The one who did that is the little girl at his left.

But the fact that he killed thousands of people cannot be changed, that's why he is protecting Last Order. He wants redemption. He wants to protect the little girl, the sisters and the world around them.

And to do that, he had to go to the convenience store, buying cans and foods. Because the one keeping them Yomikawa is busy with her Anti-Skill job, Accelerator must cook for Last Order. Himself can restrain to not eat but as her appearence let guess, she has a childish behavior and always want something, if she doesn't have it, she will either cry or use the MISAKA Network to use Accelerator.

Stubborn, she asked for home made hamburgers. She precised the « home-made ». And that's why even though it's 9 p.m the two are returning from the convenience store.

« Yeay, it's the first time that you will cook something for me! Say Misaka say as Misaka waves both hands with an exclamated tone ! »

« Gaah, shut up you brat, you speak too loudly, it's not even like I have a choice, damn ! »

Actually, Accelerator is now connected to the MISAKA Network. Because he tried to protect Last Order from a bullet the 31 August, he lost most of his calculation ability. He can't speak, move and use his power without the calculation done by the others Misaka. And he can enter in « battle mode » for only 15 minutes. Though honestly someone that can fight against him during 15 minutes should be considered as a monster too. Even the railgun, the Third strongest esper would lose at the « four » move of the fight if he was serious.

« Just for you to know, I don't know how to cook so it may not be edible »

« That's not a problem, as long as it's you i'm sure it will be tasty. Say Misaka as Misaka looks forward to eat ! »

( … Tche, that brat, what's so good about a piece of meat between two pans? )

As the two were slowly walking, a bunch a thugs appeared. All more or less armed with bats, knifes and things like that. Accelerator spat, that was common for him, always attacked by powerless level 0, but since he has been beaten by that man, those attacks were more frequent. No matter how much he beats the pulp of them, they never learn.

« Oï, look at that, if it's not the legendary number one. »

Accelerator and Last Order stopped. The thugs began to surround them as they are laughing. Why they are laughing? The strongest is holding the hand of cute little girl. For them that must be hilarous.

« Oï oï, is it your cute little sister or you are into _that huh ? » The leader of the thugs grinned. There has been a rumor that the number one became weaker so all the ones that have rancor or scorn towards him _

_But Accelerator didn't even bother looking at them, he just answered nonchalently _

_« I'll tell you one time, get out and I won't break you scumbags » _

_Last Order hid herself behind Accelerator, she was a bit scared even though she was with the strongest no one could say what was going to happen. Accelerator switched the electrode in his neck, allowing him to use his power during 15 minutes._

_« Hehe, aren't you a bit confident? GET THEM »_

_Accelerator stomped the ground, using his vector control an explosion of rocks occured. All the men in front of the two were ejected. _

_The leader froze, the rumor said that he became weaker, but there was absolutely no change in before. _

_« DAMNNNN YOOOUUUU »_

_Blood rushed in the head of the thugs, there was only one way to change this one-way fight : Use an hostage and there was the perfect person here from their point of view . _

_Since the two were surrounded, some assaillant were attacking from behind. Approching Last Order that was stucking his back. _

_( Damn ! If I use my power , there's a chance that it hits this brat )_

_But Last Order knew it. Even though she is a 10 years old brat, she is a level 3 espers. And can freely cantrol electricity. Though she didn't have the same amount of power as her onee-sams she could still scare them by using randomly her power. _

_It worked, seeing that the two were espers the thugs ran away. Most probably they all thought that the girl was powerless and they could use her to beat Accelerator. But even if they have captured her, she would have used her power on them. An unbeatable pairing. _

_Accelerator began to walk indifferently, as if nothing happened, most probably because he was used to that. _

_« That things always happen when you go out ? Asks Misaka as Misaka is worried » _

_« Hmph, it's useless to sweat about that, it's not like some weaklings can beat me »_

_The little girl thought about it. She doesn't know a lot about her benefactor but she didn't dig in. It was really rare when Accelerator was answering to her questions. She looket at the white haired boy and found that his face was quite serious. _

_( Damn … If it wasn't these rubbishes, it could have become dangerous for her … It's true that I got weaker after that event but to think that I can't even guarantee her safety. Damn ! )_

_That man was seeking redemption, using a power that according him could ony kill and not protect, he was asking for forgiveness. _

_But he knows it. That no matter how much time will pass. Those who hate him will still hate him, and that he can't be forgiven for all his actions. So no matter what happen, he will do everything to protect the person next to him. _

_Notes  
_

_Hmm maybe I exagerated a bit too much on Accelerator ? I really want to make him a good person that will throw away his bad side to leave AC dark side. Well the story will be centred on him too. So he has the same importance than Kamijo-chan. _

_I think the next chapter will be out Monday. I love vacation, a lot of free time ! _


	6. Chapter 4: Kirigawa Klein, the avenger

Chapter 4

Noise.

A strange noise was ringing. Kamijo Touma desesperatly tried to grab the item making the noise.

« Damn, it hurts … »

Usually, when someone awakes, he should have been sleeping in his bed. But for Kamijo Touma this is different, maybe another form of his misfortune. When the apprentice-nun named Index is here, she takes his bed. However this time, she went sleep at Komoe's place. The one that should be sleeping on Touma's bed is the boy that Touma met yesterday. He wasn't really « invited », more like he followed his saviour and invited himself in the dorm. Thus Touma had to sleep in … the bath. Whether Academic City has 30 years of technological advance a bath is still a bath and it's not make to sleep in. Don't expect to be confortably lying inside.

When he steped in the lounge, a soft smell could be sensed. Of course, normally, the one who makes food morning or evening is Touma. However there was already food on the little table.

« Ohayo, Touma-san » the young boy called Klein spoke first. He was quite cheerful while Touma was tired.

« Ohayo, you're quite energetic the morning huh, different from yesterday» His tone was dull.

« Well, I was starving after all »

« Well then , itadakimasu ! »

The two were eating while watchning the TV, the news were quite alarming.

« The number of agressions organised by Skill-Out on espers have increased a lot recently. Anti-skill asks to not wander alone the night. » the announcer said. In Academic City, the organisation called Skill-Out was mostly composed of level 0 that despise esper. But even if they come in mass they can't win against high level esper.

« That's worrying … I hope there won't be problem »

« Hmm … Well I don't know where will be your futur dorm but that's a pretty calm district here. »

( Damn … playing the role of a weakling is really annoying. But I don't want to stand out until the operation is confirmed )

After the meal, Klein stood up before bowing respectively.

« I know I have been intruding, but I will take my leave know, thank you for everything »

Touma was surprised by the sudden statement, he was still washing the dishes, but above all it was quite early. Usually he woul need to run to go to the school but since this time he didn't cook, he had plenty of time.

« Heh ? » Though he wanted to say something, he didn't know what. He could let Index in the house the day but not a perfect stranger. So of course, he knew that sooner or later he was going to leave.

« Don't worry , I leave early because I have something to do. »

As he was leaving, Klein said something to the person that ( even if he didn't pay ) bought him food and lodge him freely.

« You're a kind person, but you should be careful, one day that kindness of yours will probably kill you. »

It's not the kind of sentence that you say to someone. But the answer of Touma was unexpectedly stranger.

« Yeah, I know. » He answered with a dumb smile on his face. Klein couldn't understand why. But that man, Kamijo Touma saved countless of people during the 3 previous months, each time risking his own life and not asking anything.

( Hmph, what type of answer is that? Is he a hero or what ?)

« Well then, I hope we will meet again. »

Klein left and close the door, letting Touma alone. He asked to Index to stay « a few days » at Komoe's house meaning he has some days of rest for the time being.

Outside … It was cold. Seems like mother earth decided to change the weather. Well it was midst -october. But the fresh weather wasn't what was annoying Klein. When he left a blond guy with sunglasses and golden necklaces around his neck was waiting him.

« It has been a while, Klein »

Tsuchimikado Motoharu. A friend of Kamijo Touma, a level 0 esper with a capacity called « auto-rebirth « . But the shocking part is the he is also a magician specialised in kekkai and a member of Necessarius … Meaning a spy. But not a normal, he works for many organisations a real « multi-agent ». So nobody know whether he really is in the science side or the magical side.

Klein wakled past him, as if I didn't know him.

« Should I use your magician name in order to make you listen? »

Klein stopped. He thought that Tsuchimikado didn't want to bother him so he ignored him. But it seems like letting him alive would be a hindrance for the future. Necessarius was no longer useful for him, he didn't believe in God or in christianity to begin with. After all, if there was a god, _that event shouldn't have happened_. In a sense, he despised both Academic City and Church for that. People who happily shout that everything is fine when only tragedies happen.

He turned back. Staring at Tsuchimikado. Killing him would be easy and quite fast. But for a certain reason he didn't want to. Why? Because he swore to not use his power to kill people meaninglessly. Just like he spared Shirai Kuroko that night on the building, the blond guy wasn't the one he wanted to kill.

Seeing this brief instant of unease, Tshumikado continued to speak.

« You shouldn't be here you see … I know what you are trying to do … Do you realize that it will break the balance of the world? It will be war, a lot of people will die _because of you_ » Tshuchimikado accentuated the « because of you ».

« I don't care. »

« What? » Tsuchimikado frowned.

« I said that I don't care… My only purpose is revenge. I will do everything, use everybody to achieve that. »

« The son of God did say whoever strikes you on the right cheek, turn the other to him as well »

It was the turn of Klein to frown. But unlikely of Tsuchimikado who did it because of worry. Klein frowned with anger.

« You bastard … You know what he did to me and you still ask me to do as if I know nothing? Your god didn't help me when I needed him and you expect me to follow his tenets? Above all you are the one who revealed everything to me. Do you think I became a devious priest? I used you to gain knowledge and Necessarius to gain power… _NOW GET LO… _»

But before he could finish his phrase, Tsuchimikado closed the distance between the two and taking him by surprise and put his hand on his mouth.

« I know more or less your power, even if you don't need to talk to use it, now your mind isn't clear at all so you need to use words … Calm down I'll only tell you two things, listen carefully »

Klein has been careless, that man was awefully good at close range fight. Underestimating him was fatal. Luckily it seems Tsuchimikado only met him to talk.

« First, I don't care about your revenge. I only sold you info, but you see … If there was a war there would be someone very dear to me that would be involved. I can't « dispose » of you right now because you're still a member of Necessarius. But if I see that because of you she will be in danger, I will really kill you. »

Tsuchimikado lowered his hand and put it at the level of the neck. His threats were serious. To protect his step-sister that guy was ready to do anything.

« Second, I don't know why you tried to become closer to Kamijo Touma but don't involve him in this. You know nothing. Even if your power is mighty. The higher ups of Necessarius told you nothing. »

Tsuchimikado was deadly serious. That could be understood by his tone and the fact that he used Touma's full name instead of his « Kami-yan ».

( … What … is that guy … talking about? Touma is involved with Necessarius? )

Seeing his face, Tsuchimikado decided to release him and returned to his original self, saying with a joking tone

« What about going to school and living a normal life? Forget about your past and live in the present. You're still young - nyaa »

Klein didn't answer and turned back, heading towards the elevator. Inside of him there was a side telling him to forget and to live peacefully but there was another forcing him to take revenge.

The black-clothed boy smirked. There was nothing pressed until the operation. Maybe a school life wouldn't be that bad. And he found the perfect school for that.

The elevator began to descend. Tsuchimikado was standing here alone. Thinking whether he should warn Necessarius or not. He said some words before knocking to Touma's door.

« Third … because if you do it, everything will go according to _his _plan »

Three heroes.

The first one, although unlucky will do everything to follow his ideals and doing what he thinks to be rightful.

The second, surrounded by darkness, seeks redemption and asks for forgiveness. Protecting the only light important to him.

The third, despising both God and science, neither good nor evil, is searching his path. Rejecting both worlds, the only thing he wants is revenge. But what awaits him?

Thus the story starts.

Notes

Beginning the chapter was pretty hard. I wanted to discussion between Tsuchimikado and Klein in order to enlighten a bit the latter but I didn't think about what should happen before.

Also I think doing chapters around 1500 words is easier for me, I can make one each two days like that. Writting in English is really harder than I thought.


	7. Chapter 5: Transfer student

Chapter 5

Friday.

For students like Kamijo Touma, it means the last day of school before the freedom of the « week-end »

Tsuchimikado and he were lazily going to their class. Maybe because they were exhausted by the previous days but one could see that there was absolutely no energy in them.

« I feel something will happen … Yesterday was more or less a lucky day. But things can't continue like that, that would be too wonderful » Touma said while sighing.

Tsuchimikado directly replied.

« Nyaa, Kami-yan if you say that, there will be a tranfer student today. But that won't be a girl but a cute boy with girly face. So that you can have your « boy-option » in your harem. » He grinned, though it was really emphasised. For Kamijo Touma even the impossible could become possible.

« As this would happen baka … HEY, WAIT I'M NOT INTO THAT »

« It's true that you like the onee-san type nyaa … even though you say that you go flirt with that tokiwadai's ojou-sama. Really, follow your fetish until the end Kami-yan. »

Touma didn't answer, why? Because on 31 August he has been « hit » by Misaka Mikoto in front of his two friends. Of course they misunderstood. Only him knew the real reason behing her behavior.

As they entered in their classroom, there were already few students.

The first one, Fukiyose Seirei, a huge-chested girl that was into buying mail-ordered health goods. Nicknamed « Iron wall girl » she was considered by her classmate as the only one who can withstand to Kamijo Touma. But since the end of the Daihaiseisai, it seems like she got softer to him. « The last stronghold » fell … probably.

Sitting next to her, there was Himegami Aisa, she recently transfered into the class and the two were quite friendly. She is actually a being called « Deep Blood » attracting and killing vampires. But she really hated her own power. Thanks to Touma and the English Church her power is finally sealed. She is quite blunt and is always replying with short answers. It can sound cold but she is really kind.

The last one, Pierce Aogami. As his name lets guess, everything in him is blue. The man who uses two dimensional logic on three dimensional girls. With Touma and Tsuchimikado they are known as the Delta Force. The three most idiot of the class and probably of the school. But, most probably aside Kamijo Touma they all have attenuating circumstances.

Tsuchimikado simply didn't want to improve his esper level, when he uses magic his body suffers huge damage even though he is a level 0. And for the other one … It was a certain pink-haired woman.

Seeing the two, Aogami smiled

« Ohayo Kami-yan, Tsuchimikado »

The two responded and while going to their seat salued their classmates.

Touma was sitting behind Aogami and this one didn't wait to speak to his friend.

« Hey do you know the big news? »

« Heh ? No what's up? »

« We got a transfer student! »

Both Tsuchimikado and Touma lifted up their head.

« But unfortunately, that's a boy.

One could see sweat on both Tsuchimikado and Touma's face.

« A bit younger than us »

They looked each others thinking ' _You must be kidding right? _'

« Even though he has a girly face a boy is still a boy, so it's a no-no for me. »

The two boys were now anxious. Tsuchimikado because his threats did nothing in the end, and Touma because of what his friend said before. The two wrapped their head with their hands, while Aogami couldn't possibly understand why his friends looked so bewildered.

Eventually, Their teacher, Komoe sensei, a pink-haired woman with the appearance of twelve years old girl entered.

« Okay children, time to begin homeroom. »

All the students sat at their place.

« Sensei has two news for you, one good and one bad, which one do you want? »

Unanimously, the whole class decided to begin with the bad and finish with the good.

The teacher continued in a morose ton

« Our school didn't get selected for the Art Appreciation Day. The school this year is the Tokiwadai school »

Art Appreciation Day, in short, a festival where Art is highlighted. It's harsh to say it but a common school like the one of Touma can't possibly be selected, first of because it was meant to show the craftiness of Academic City to the rest of the world and second because the outcome of Daihaiseisai was directly influencing the selection. Though they did their best during the sport festival, because of major events, Himegami, Kamijo, Fukiyose and Tsuchimikado couldn't participate.

So it was obvious that only a stylish high class school could get selected. Aside Kamijo Touma nobody was surprised, but seeing this he didn't dare asking why. Probably because he knew that Himegaami and Fukiyose were injured because of him.

Even Komoe wasn't surprised, she taught for a long time and knew that this festival wasn't for such school. But she believed that it wasn't the students fault but the teacher one. Yes, she is a such a good teacher.

However seeing that her students weren't so disappointed she decided to go with the good news. She spun on herself.

« Rejoice yourself, we get a transfer student »

The whole class aside two person said 'Ooooh'

« And this a boy this time » She twinked to all the girls as she continued

« Too bad for you goons, and congratulations kitties »

She extended her arm toward the door

« Now, enter transfer student! »

A young black-haired boy entered. Touma figured who it was but didn't want to acknowledge it, still overran by Tsuchimikado'w words. Unlike this morning, he was wearing the same school uniform that Touma. His cute face made all the girls go 'Kyaa', and a mysterious « foreigner atmosphere » was surrounding him.

The boy stood in front of everybody and began to talk.

« Hello, My name is Kirigawa Klein, nice to meet you. »

He saluated in english and not in japenese. But the girls quite liked it. They all ( aside Himegami ) took interest in him. Even the iron wall girl seemed to be attracted.

But … everything is epheremal.

The boy glanced towards the end of the class. Seeing Tsuchimikado and Touma, he decided to ignore the former, if it wasn't for the sunglasses, he would show a killing stare.

« Ha, Touma-san, It's nice to see you after this morning.. »

The air froze. All the girls were staring at Kamijo Touma with killing intent, even some guys were looking at him, but with a glare of pity. Aogami in front of him turned before saying.

« Ka-kami-yan, you finally made your perfect harem. YOU LUCKY BASTARRRRD »

He could only answer with two words

« Such misfortune … »

* * *

Ohayo mina, It took some times before the new chapter and a little one ( transition one ). Sorry for the wait, with all the celebrations i couldn't write before. The good news is that I finally catch a good plot to introduce magical characters. I didn't want to use the capacity down so I imagined a magical artefact with more or less the same effect.

Aside that, and it's totally unrelated, merry chrismas to everybody.


	8. Chapter 6: Vera Croce part 1

Chapter 6

Finally, the end of Friday and the beginning of the week-end.

Misaka Mikoto leaves Tokiwadai school, she just finished an evaluation on radioactivity. Things that normal people should do in high school. Meaning that the tokiawadai curriculum is really something.

Since she was free, she decided to go to the shopping mall Seventh Mist. She prefered to go alone because she didn't want to show her « childish tastes » to her friends and abole all to her kouhai Kuroko that always mock her saying that she should wear clothes more 'womanly'.

But in fact she was more preocupated with something else. Seems like she can't forget the event of yesterday and 'that idiot's action. Even though she knew that he often does things that could easily be misunderstood, this time she couldn't possibly forget. And the reason is that it was the legendary 'rice cheek' ( that was ice cream though ), a common event that happens in shoujo-manga.

Each time she read a manga with that event, she smiles thinking 'how could such a thing happen'. But it happened. And it had to be with 'that idiot'. One of the few people she couldn't handle properly.

Maybe that's why, her evaluation didn't go well, she couldn't organize her thoughts and continued thinking about that.

« ARGH ! » She wrapped her hands on her head and began to stomp the ground. Around the people were giving her weird glare.

« Misaka … san ? » A voice called her, she knew that voice. Misaka turned around

Konori Mii, the leader of the 177th branch of Judgement and also Kuroko's sempai. She is a bit older than Misaka and her 'femine features' are more developed than hers.

« Konori-sempai, good day » with a forced laugh Mikoto answered, scratching her neck as if nothing happened, it was really embrassing that she saw her in such a state.

Seeing her embrassement, Konori decided to not comment her previous behavior. Instead of that, she asked something else

« Yes Good day … I have a favor, would you come with me? We will meet with Shirai-san later, we need to discuss about something »

« Heh? Y-yes, of course » Misaka answered immediatly. It wasn't really a favor, her tone was quite serious and the request straight so Mikoto couldn't refuse.

Hence she decided to follow her, but someone catched her eyes.

On the opposite road of the street.

A man with a long black robe. His hair was red and hangs on his shoulders. There was code number bar under his right eye. The whole thing about him was really uncommon, but what was really odd is that he was walking through the crowd without being noticed. Though such a man should stand out, nobody was looking at him.

She was intrigued but she prefered to follow Konori Mii thinking that what she had to say was more important.

* * *

Stiyl Magnus, a member of Necessarius specialized in fire magic. He used to be the partner of Index and although she doesn't remember him anymore because of a spell of the Church, he still decided to do anything to protect her and her smile. He wasn't really happy that Kamijo Touma was her actual 'gardian' but she was happy with him and that's what was important.

Thanks to magic, he could walk unnoticed by people. But it's not like it can work on everybody. Precisly, the spell casted created him a sanctuary around him. But it can't work on high level esper. The two assumpations made by Academic City and the Church to explain that are different. But it was indeed true. Being a professional, he immediatly noticed the girl that was seeing him.

But he decided to just ignore her. The first reason is because, if a magician would carefully enter in contact with an esper, the situation could become troublesome and break the status-quo between the two powers that are scientific world and magical world.

The second is, whereas he will deny it. He is also a member of the so-called 'Kamijo Faction' but only to protect Index. And through reports that Tsuchimikado made to Necessarius, he knows more or less some other members. He figured that she was the railgun, and for the magical world, a member of the faction and also a close friend of Kamijo Touma ( because of a certain file sent by a certain spy saying that the two of them want on a 'date' )

But he didn't care of that. Once again, he came to Academic City for a mission. And as each time, it was quite serious. He has been sent alone to retrieve an item. A magical artefact that belongs to the English Puritain Church. It disappeared recently, of course each artefact could be traced but the signal has been lost in Academic City.

Stiyl being one of the few magician that already entered in this City and having acquaintances in, it was decided that he would be sent.

But frankly speaking, he had to idea how to begin his search. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

He took out a cigarette and said out loud.

« So … where should I Begin? »

* * *

Kamijo Touma was walking in the 7th district. Usually, he would simply return at his home to make food, but Index was living at Komoe's house for the next days, so he could be carefree right now.

In fact, he wanted to wander leisurely around, his day was awefull, he has been hunted down by the girls, seems like the arrival of Klein awakened their 'onee-san' instinct and to protect him, they decided to break Touma, nicknamed the most dangerous 'hunter'.

Thus at each breaks between class, he had to run away from them. Even if Aogami told him that he should be happy to be tracked by so many girls, Touma couldn't agree with him.

According to what Touma heard ( many girls asked questions to Klein ), it seems that he lived in Academic City in the past. But there's five years he had to move out and went to live with his relatives in England. But they accepted to send him back to Academic City because it was where he lived his childhood. Even though there are 2 years of difference between him and Touma, Klein seems to be really smart, but since he is a level 0 he transfered in the same high school as him.

Therefore, his day wasn't good. Maybe it was jealousy towards that lucky Klein that got all these girls acting like onee-san for his cute face or because he used all his stamina to run away of amazons ready to kill and bury him as soon as they catch him.

He was exhausted and walked his head down.

But his misfortune couldn't simply end right now, that would be underestimating it.

He saw something.

Something that he shouldn't be able to see.

His first thought was '_that can't be!_'

He didn't want to believe it.

On the ground there was an object.

Paper, but a special one. It was a 5000 yens banknote!

( _If there's a god, thank you for your kindness! _)

He was in the red line with money, Index eats too much everyday, and he was indebted to biribiri so help from heaven was welcomed.

He took it between his two hands, spreading it. The one who lost it was really unfortunate… One man's loss is another man's gain.

But the second thought thar crossed his mind was that he should ( partially at least ) use it before something prevents him to do it.

Well decided to turn this aweful day into a good one, even if he isn't hungry Kamijo Touma enters on the battlefield : A family restaurant.

* * *

Misaka, Kuroko and Mii were sitting in a cafe.

« That's why we ask you to be careful from now on »

Mikoto understood why they were worryied.

« To think that the Seventh would be beaten by Skill-Out … that's unbelievable »

Kuroko was the one who answered to her, she knew that her onee-sama liked to fight and tes her power but the situation was alarming.

« But that's a fact onee-sama, according to him he couldn't use his power, it's not that his power didn't work, he couldn't use it. »

« Wasn't it Capacity Down? »

Capacity Down, a device that create a sound that renders the use of power impossible. Mikoto and Kuroko have already been confronted of it. It can't work agaisnt level 0, that's why it was the perfect item for Skill-Out.

« No, there has been no record of sound. The intriguing part is that the two persons with Sogiita Gunha simply fainted before they were attacked. Skill-Out didn't even bother to hide, they were sure to win and rapidly, before any Anti-Skill or Judgement members come. »

If that's not Capacity Down then …

« That can't be that idiot … »

Her face was puzzled, when she held his hand during a fight, she couldn't use her power. But she knew better than anybody that he wasn't the type of person to go attack people. She felt a bit ashamed to even have thought of him.

Her speech and her face didn't go unnoticed to two in front of her. But they didn't ask, Kuroko recently understood that her onee-sama was involved in something and fought alone. ( She hasn't accepted Kamijo Touma although he saved her from a spatial attack ).

There weren't that much people in the cafe, most probably because it was still quite early. So three people entering inside was noticeable. Facing the entrance, Mikoto saw them.

They looked at each other.

The three men advanced towards her, seeing their heights anf face, they should be high school students.

« If it isn't Tokiwadai students. »

None of the three girls answered, not like they were intimidated, but they wanted to know why they came first.

« Nee~~, Ojou-chan, since you are in Tokiwadai you must know a level five, right? »

Both Kuroko and Mikoto twitched. Being considered as little girls was really unpleasant for them. Irritated Kuroko harshly answered.

« Why? Are you some kind of deviant fan who wants an autograph? »

Unexpectedly, the man who seems to be the leader showed no bad reaction.

« No, I have a message to deliver. »

« I'm the railgun, what do you want? »

Of course, she was overconfident, There was no reason to be afraid of three people, she was the railgun, the Third most powerful esper of Academic City.

The guy entered his hand in his pocket. While he was doing so, Konori Mii had already used her power to see if he was going to take out something dangerous but nothing seemed that way.

A small wooden cross. He then put down on the table.

« What does that mean? » She asked with a questioned face

« That means … » The man was talking swowly as if he was taking pleasure in each words.

« That you are doomed »

Before even Mikoto or the two other girls reacted, the man said words while touching the cross.

« _Punish the ennemies of God » _

At the same time, the sound of glasses breaking can be heard. Mikoto turns her head, the few customers and waitress all she even looks at Kuroko, she feels being grabbed by her collar and threw away.

« ONEE-SAMA ! »

« Oh? Still awake, so you're a level 4. »

Both Mikoto and Kuroko couldn't understand what's happening. But the leader continued

« I love the face you make. Each time we attack bitch like you, we are looked down … But once we use that you always beg for mercy » A twisted face with a twisted speech. His dim laugh was dreadful. But his next words were even more frightening

« That thing works for five minuts, so let's take care of them »

The two men behind him smiled at his words.

Misaka understood that one will attack her. But she couldn't use her power. She couldn't even understand what happened. No Capacity Down, no Baka to seal her power.

Kuroko understood something else, but her too couldn't use her power. She couldn't even move. As if an unknown power forced him to stay still.

The two girls couldn't do something only waiting for the supposedly five minutes to end. But each seconds seem eternity in those situations.

So the only thing that Mikoto could do was pray.

( _… Help me … Touma ! ) _


	9. Chapter 7: Vera Croce part 2

« Hmmm? »

Kamijo Touma was enjoying the pleasure of eating Spaghetti Bolognese. Even though, he recently went to Italia, he didn't have the time to eat local meal. Instead of that, he risked his life, as usual.

He felt like somebody called him. But there wasn't that much people in the restaurant. Even if eating alone is somehow sad, the food made up for that.

(_ That damned Index ! I would come more often here if she could restrain her stomach !_ )

At the same time.

« Really, Saten-san, stop doing that each time you see me » Said en embarassed girl, holding her skit tightly.

« Sorry sorry » Answered the girl called Saten.

The embarassed girl is named Uiharu Kazari, she is a member of Judgement and patrol on the seventh district as usual.

The long black haired girl alongside her is Saten Ruiko. Even though she isn't a member of judgement, she accompagnies Uiharu on her patrol.

The job of a Judgement members is to help civilians. Hard job is handled by Anti-Skill. The policy of Academic city is that students must not be in dangerous situations.

*biip biip*

Her high tech cell phone ringed. It was designated for work and only ringed when the central was sending her jobs.

She looked at the mail received.

« Really … »

Saten made an questionned face.

« What's happening? »

« Seems like somebody used false money to buy food. The manager sent an alert and we must retrieve him. »

To leave Academic City, one must have a special decree. The same to enter. Following that, it's nearly impossible to make enter or leave false money - or high amount at least-. There's control at each check-points to leave the City. So either the money was created inside or the person succeeded to skip control.

Hence the one using fake banknotes is either one of the counterfeiter … or an extreme unlucky guy.

« Let's go quickly. They are preventing him from leaving. »

Touma didn't understand what happened. After paying, one of the waitress suddenly said that since it was the first he came, the house offered him a free desert. He was full but she really insisted so he took a tiramisu.

(_ Do they offer free desert to each first clients? I really plain the secretary …_) Touma thought. He wasn't hungry anymore so he was eating slowly. He had that weird feeling that he was observed.

Two girls entered, one with the judgement armband and the second without. So when they come towards him, he didn't mind it, thinking that they were going to eat.

One of the girls advanced towards him while the other stood back.

« This is Judgement, you are in custody. »

« …ANII? » [ Nani? means what? in english I believe ]

Touma shouted. It wasn't done on purpose, in fact, that's because of the spoon. She was in his mouth when he answered. Consequently, he couldn't prononce the N of the beginning and his tone was rough.

Uiharu fell back. Scared. First Touma always gave the look of a thug, because of the way he wears his uniform.

( _Why is he calling me his big brother ? He must be insane !_)

And so the misunderstood began. Uiharu fell on her butt. Touma stood up in order to give her a hand but Saten misinterpreted and thought that he was going to punch her. ( She couldn't see why Uiharu fell since she was behind, she thought that he pushed her). And hit him with his bag.

If you still didn't took a bag on the face, then I invite you to don't take one. Generally that hurts.

The spoon inside his mouth flew off because of the hit. Touma was angry but he won't hurt girls for that.

« WHY DO YOU HIT SOMEONE THAT TRIES TO HELP YOU? »

« Heh? »

First meetings sure are harsh.

* * *

Her pray was fulfilled. The two men approching Mikoto and Kuroko flew away. Heavily burnt.

« I won't hold back on people using tools to mistreat innocents. »

« What the? »

Only two men stood. The first one, with a bewildered face, he thought that they were invincible. Nobody could enter, nobody could leave, nobody could use power. An area where they were untouchable.

The other one trying to light a cigarette, was waiting with a bored face.

Mikoto recognized the man. Long blach robe, red hair, earrings and silver rings on each of his hands. The one she saw earlier. But the shocking part was that he lit up the cigarette with his finger. He didn't use a lighter. The flame came out of his finger.

« Pyrokinesis … ? »

Stiyl looked at her. He recognized her too but didn't answer back.

« How … could it … be. YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO USE POWER. »

Stiyl smiled and made appear a fire ball in his hands.

« That fake won't work on me you see … I'm a priest after all. In what way i'm 'an ennemy of God'?'

The two girls looked at the scene with amazement. The thug didn't know what the do, he has no chance alone against an esper. He tried to regain his composure but

« If you tell me where you had this cross, you will leave this place without the face remade by me. »

Stiyl didn't care by the means, killing one person can easily be cleaned by the higher ups. And there's only two witnesses. He had to retrieve the Vera Croce whatever it takes. To make his threat serious, he enlarged the fire ball in his hand.

But the thug couldn't possibly answer. He would be killed if he sold his comrades of Skill-Outs.

That's why, he threw the cross towards Stiyl and escaped by breaking the window.

« Tche »

Cigarette in his left hand, fire ball in the right. Stiyl got no choice than erasing the latter and grab the cross. But he didn't care, there were always the two others to make up.

Stiyl hold the cross thightly and said some words.

Kuroko felt that she could move. And next to her Konori Mii started awakened, like the other people.

The two girls were sure of one thing, that man was related to the cross and the cross related to the recent events of Skill-Out. Even if he saved them, it was a unique chance to have informations.

That's why when Stiyl approched the two inconscious boys, Kuroko shouted.

« Wait Mister! »

She needed informations that only this man have. He needed informations that only Judgement could have.

« We need your help! »

Konori Mii didn't understand the situation, but that man wasn't here when she entered, two thugs are badly hurt and Shirai asked him to help. Mikoto was giving an incredulous look and the man - who is cosplaying from her point of view- simply looks uninterested.

In this situation, the only thing she can says, following the Judgement code strictly learnt.

« Smoking in public area is forbidden! »

And so Stiyl Magnus, who didn't ask anything is took by the 177th branch of Judgement.


	10. Chapter 8: Vera Croce part 3

« Such misfortune »

After being hit by the one who introduced herself as Saten Ruiko and explaining the situation -awkwardly enough, the two girls believed him that he found the banknotes- he had to follow them in order to write it.

The manager asked him to pay with normal money too … So in the end, it was a terrible day. He thought that his luck finally got high but she was as low as ever.

« So your name is Kamijo Touma? »

Touma nodded. Uiharu checked into the Data Bank.

( _… So, Kamijo Touma, level 0 … case clear_ )

Uiharu sighed in relief.

« What's the matter? » Asked Touma.

« »Hmm … Nothing » She didn't want to tell it, but in fact she thought at the beginning that Touma was somehow a ruffian. But seeing his case with nothing at all, she felt ashamed of judging the book by its cover.

« So I can go now? »

« Yes, I got your report »

As he was going to leave, Saten entered in the room with a shelf. She made tea for Uiharu and the man called Kamijo Touma.

The two clashed. Saten fell back, throwing the shelf. Touma tried to grab her but fell with her. And so Saten finds herself below Touma.

That was unlucky but not enough for him.

At the same time, the door opened. Three girls stepped in, chatting between them.

Uiharu hearing people enter, roll with her chair.

« Shirai-san, wel- »

« Oh Uihar- »

Everybody froze. Saten is laying on the ground, and on her a spiky hair boy.

Stiyl who didn't understand what happened forced hi way.

« You … Kamijo Touma »

« S-Stiyl ? What are yo-! »

« And I thought that what you did to Agnese wasn't on purpose … »

« Hoho so you do that often huh? »

Electricity began to leave Mikoto's body.

« M-mi-mi-misaka-san? »

« Ara ara, so you're the type of man that goes hit on every girls he sees »

Kuroko gave him an evilish smile, taking out her spikes.

And as for Saten … Her mind went too wild.

* * *

After 'clearing' the misunderstanding and Touma. Everybody sat on a chair. It seems like he will have to buy a new uniform or sew this one. He didn't know for Mikoto but it seems like the twin-pigtailed girls really tried to down him with her spikes.

« So you already know each others? » Seeing the situation, Konori thought that introducing everybody should be done.

« Hai, But I would prefer to don't know that ruffian. »

« Oï, Even if you hate me, don't be that rude. »

« Hmph! »

The situation was awkward, for an unknown reason Mikoto was lowering the head, Kuroko was pissed off, Stiyl was smoking with a bored look, Saten making tea again and Touma sighing in despair.

But Uiharu really couldn't help … She wanted to know.

« So how did you all meet? »

The first one to answer was Kuroko, at least she could admit that. She didn't understand how he could do that but:

« He saved my life … »

Touma was surprised at the honnest statement.

« He saved the life of an important friend »

Stiyl too, admitted that. Touma did what he couldn't do. He was envious of him but … As long as Index was happy he didn't care. That's how the man known as Stiyl Magnus decided to live. Even if he had to follow the orders of Laura Stuart, even if the higher ups lied to him concerning Index'state, as long as she could keep smiling, he was happy.

« And you Misaka-san? »

Surprised by the sudden question, Mikoto didn't know what to answer. She used to fight him sometimes, then one day, he saved his life and the life of her Sisters, fake date, promise, punishment game, the recent ice-cream cheek … What exactly was her relationship with him?

In the end she answered that they knew each other for some times. Meaning friends.

But for the girls who are there, Kuroko next her saw her embarrassment and hesitation, Saten making tea but who could listen and see more or less everything heard the 3 secondes needed to answer -meaning hesitation- , Konori Mii who already knew what it meant to fall in love understood quickly Mikoto's heart and Uiharu who never saw until now Mikoto so red grinned.

Girls can be terribly mischievous when it comes to that.

That's when something snapped in Uiharu's head.

«But how a level 0 could save your life Shirai-san? »

Mikoto, Kuroko, Stiyl and Touma shrugged at the sudden question.

« LEVEL 0? » Shouted both girls looking at Uiharu and Touma at turns.

« Well that's what's written in the Data Bank »

« That can't be! »

Aside Touma and Stiyl nobody understood. And both were keeping their mouth low. Touma didn't want them to know about Imagine Breaker, it would be troublesome and somewhat hard to explain something so … unscientific. Stiyl -thanks to the report of Tsuchimikado- still believes that the two are close friends and so he didn't want to involve her into the war between Magic and Science.

Maybe that was true, maybe Touma wanted her to live happily after what happened. Not being involved anymore in Academic's Dark side, nor into this war between the two worlds.

But Stiyl knew … that it was nothing more than an illusion. She was already involved whether he want it or not.

But he decided to help Touma this time.

« Well whatever, it seems that you need info that I have and the opposite is also true. So let's begin sharing what we know. »

Konori Mii put an end to the discussion and began to explain what happened recently in Academic City.

Stiyl listened carefully.

« So Skill-Out huh … an organisation of level 0 who hate espers. »

« That's approximately everything we know. Now tell us, what is that? »

Stiyl took out the cross and put in on the table.

Thanks to his exceptional power of deduction, he immediatly knew that Stiyl Magnus + Cross = Troubles.

( DAMN! Is that a habit of magicians to bring cross with them in Academic City?)

Because of the recent incident in Daihaiseisai, Touma understood that crosses could be quite dreadful. And judging what Konori said, that thing is at the center of it. 'Whatever I will ask for the details later, he won't talk about magic here right?'

Thus aside the two, nobody could understand in what way a cross could make people sleep, paralyzed or unable to use power.

Power … ?

Kuroko became suspicous.

« Mister, how could you use your pyrokinesis while my onee-sama couldn't? »

The female intuition of an Ojou-sama can be scary.

Touma let go a little 'baka' barely audible. Of course, Stiyl knew it was meant to him, he used magic in front of people and tried to trade info with them, so most probably the question would come.

Nevertheless, he got many solutions the deal with that, the first.

« That doesn't matter right? »

« THAT DOES MATTER! »

He didn't know the fact that Shirai couldn't accept stronger people than her onee-sama. If her onee-sama can't use her power and that man can, that means that his power is strongest. But there's no level 5 pyrokinesist.

Female intuition hits again, that man was suspicious, look, power, speech. It didn't go unnoticed for the proper lady that Kuroko is.

« Mister, show me your ID. »

Touma hasn't said a word since the beginning. Actually, he knew that it was going to happen like that. If he is here, there will be problem. If that continues Stiyl will earlier or later do something that Touma hates.

Second solution to solve curious people:

« Here »

Stiyl showed something, it wasn't an ID. It was a decree allowing him to enter and leave at will in Academic City.

Written on, there was his name, photo, nationality,age …

The shocking part, was, that it was sign by one of the twelve Board Directors of Academic City. They all hold political and financial power.

Aside that, what attracted Kuroko's eyes was:

« FOURTEEN? »

Except for Touma, all the girls looked at him with incredulous eyes.

With his height, Stiyl gave the impression of being 18-19 years old. But he was by far younger.

But right now that doesn't really matter.

Kuroko noticed that he was fourteen, came from England, and have 'esper power'.

Something was fishy. The only way to develop esper powers was to follow the curriculum of Academic City.

'_How does that man have power_?' was the first question she wanted to ask.

And she remembered, in September she attacked someone, and suddenly a sudden giant appeared and nearly crushed her.

Two days ago, somebody who claims to come from England showed power, even if he said that it was magic, she didn't talk to anybody about that.

But Stiyl had informations. It was an indeniable truth.

« Fine! »

Seeing that the situation is now clear, Konori continued.

« Then what about explaining to us in what way a cross seal power and how preventing it to happen. »

« I can't explain how it works and there's no way to prevent it. The one who use it decide on who it works. »

…

Kuroko flustered. In the end Stiyl didn't say nothing. Touma felt relieved, of course there's no way he will explain magic to no-related people.

« WHA- »

« Wait Kuroko »

But Konori stopped her.

« What can we do about it? »

« Nothing, just wait I find the original then there won't be anymore fake like this one. »

« So you mean there's more? »

« Probably. »

Stiyl's answers were always blunt. Although he is a master in fire magic, he has somehow a cold personality.

He stared at Kamijo Touma, this one understood that he was going to explain the situation later.

Stiyl took the cross in his hand .

« Well then I got what I needed so I leave. »

The same thing he said to Touma when he brought Orsola Acquinas. 'Thanks for your help now ciao'.

But they couldn't do anything about it. That man had support from Board Directors. He didn't do something wrong. And he gave info, ' they can't do a thing about that'. Of course that wasn't what they expected but that's how Stiyl works.

« Kamijo Touma »

« Hmm? »

Stiyl turned back, and as the thug did it, he threw the cross towards Touma.

Taken by surprise, Touma protected himself with his right hand.

The two clashed and the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

Pacha !

Touma looked at his hand and at the the destroyed cross.

« WHAT ARE YOU DOING STIYL? »

« In worst case, we'll have to leave Academic City for a while. Prepare yourself.»

« WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? »

He grinned, giving the look '_Do you think I'm the kind of character doing jokes?_' before leaving.

( _You damn bastard, you always leave and abandon me in desesperate situation _!)

Obviously, now that he was gone and that the two seemed to be friend. Touma became the center of the intention. Above all, he destroyed the cross just by touching it.

Kuroko glared at him, sending killing stares to him.

« You Ruffian, I hope you know what's going to happen right? »

Kuroko approched him with a scary laugh. ' _hehehehehe_'.

But this time, it wasn't her sempai who stopped her.

Mikoto used her power to send a thunder bolt on her. Of course, she was used and Mikoto controled her power, so Kuroko only fainted. It is an extreme action that she uses to protect herself when her kouhai makes advances too fierce.

« Haha, thank you Misaka. » It was a forced laugh but Touma didn't know what to do if she would have attacked him so she somehow saved him from troubles.

« Hey you, follow me. »

« Heh? »

Mikoto wanted to talk to him in private, before leaving he said goodbye to the other girls and followed her at the entrance.

Saten who watched the whole scene, commented.

« Hey I never saw Misaka-san so … feminine. She didn't stop blushing. »

« Shirai-san often talked about Misaka-san staying all night with a man. And she considered him as a rival … That's him right? »

Saten gave a dark smile.

« All night … Hoho, so Misaka-san likes bad-boys … »

Understanding what she meant, Uiharu couldn't help but to put her two hands on her mouth. Slightly blushing.

« You think that …? »

« Fufu … We'll have to inquire about him Uiharu for the sake of Misaka-san, we must determine if he is worth of her! »

Uiharu nodded. Still red, her imagination went too wild.

Mii-sempai watched the two girls. Letting a little ' Geez you girls …' go out, but she smiled too at the possbility.

That boy -Kamijo Touma- knows a lot. And for the sake of Academic City, she can't let a perfect stranger handle thing. His informations are crucial.

Her yankee part of the past resurfaced. She got the perfect plan to have informations. Even if she doesn't want to use a friend. The sake a thousands of people are at stake.

Outside

« So what do you want Biribiri? »

She frowned at the nickname. She swore to herself that one day - the earlier the better- she will make him use her name properly.

« Hey … You're not involved in something dangerous again? »

Touma felt relieved a bit. She didn't ask him something impossible, actually he was quite happy that someone worries for him.

He didn't want to lie to her. But he couldn't say the truth. He wanted her to live peacefully from now on.

Therefore, he smiled and put his hand on her hand before patting it.

« Don't worry about me. Whatever happens, I won't lose. »

Mikoto lifted down her head, she was blushing bright red. It was extremely embarassing. She would prefer to die than being saw by people. But … She liked it a bit.

And Touma left. She followed his back until it disappeared into the crowd.

(_ Why do I keep worrying about that baka… He is strong I know it … so why?_ )

She was holding her two hands on her chest, unable to understand and withstand this feeling.

( _That can't be …_ )


	11. Chapter 9: Alone

After what happened, Stiyl decided to wait for Touma outside. His help could become necessary even if Stiyl prefered to work alone.

"So what's happening?"

As far as he remember, when that red hair appears, it can only means problems. A twisted alchimist using the power to turn his thoughts into reality, 250 heavily-armed nuns and recently again a mercenary with crazy close-range fighting skills and magic. Touma couldn't help but to sigh, knowing that what will happen won't be good.

"A precious artefact kept by the English Church disappeared."

"What kind?"

"A cross"

Touma facepalmed. That can't be ... Once again a cross, since the Daihaisaisei, it seems like crosses were attracted to him.

"Do you know what the Vera Croce is?"

Touma shook is head as a sign of answer.

"Then you know how 'the Son of God' died, right?"

"Didn't you say he was stabbed before?"

That was true, and that fact created the Stab Sword, a weapon that can one-shot any Saint.

But that wasn't what Stiyl expected.

"Before that, he was crucified, also called crucifixion. He has been attached to a cross by the wrist. It was a painful and shameful way of killing. There are many ways of dying, blood loss, dehydration, sepsis, asphyxia and other one. It can take hours or days for the sentenced to die."

He smoked a little

"But seeing that he didn't die, they decided to stab him and stop his pain."

"The fact that he was crucified though can't change. And once the christianity became the official religion of the Roman Empire, a rumor saying that the cross used to kill him had been conserved. Also called 'Vera Croce'. Of course, the whole thing couldn't be found anywhere. It's because it had been divided. Many churches claimed that they had the true 'Vera Croce'..."

"I'll avoid you from hearing all its history. But after the revolution in France, to separated Church and State, the cross has been strip of the jewels and its trace lost."

"At that time, the English Puritain Church already existed. And the real one fell in their hands."

Touma eventually spoke

"And it disappeared..."

"Yes, many magic spells were cast on it. It truly was considered as an holy artefact. In the end, all the spells interacted with the cross to the point that it became a magic tool."

"And in what way it can stop people from using their power?"

"The 'Vera Croce' symbolizes the fact of being restrained, paralyzed. But that's not all, just like the Son of God has been killed by the Roman who believed in others gods, it justifies the fact of killing to expend Christianity..."

Touma forcefully swallowed his saliva. During his trip in Italia, he met a real crazy Bishop called Biagio Busoni. Since that time, he stopped thinking that everybody could be reasoned with words.

"It seems like the stealer managed to create those fakes. They aren't as powerful as the real one, but their power is not to be underestimated. They can make faint people who are esper under level three. Level four can stay awake but will be paralyzed and can't use their power... As for level 5, they simply can't use their power."

"But in the hands of an organisation such as Skill-Out which gangs on people That's ... !"

"Dangerous, indeed, seeing your friend, she doesn't have any fighting ability aside her power. Once their power sealed, espers are really doomed."

Touma clenched his first... He had many things to ask and didn't know where to begin. But Stiyl continued.

"If the real one were to be used ... It depends where it's used but many people can die according to the user's will. Its power is by far superior. I don't know the specifities but it could paralyze hearts, muscles ..."

"Then how to st-"

"Impossible."

His answer was blunt and indifferent as always

"For those fake, your power, a defensive spell or one of those things can suffice, but as I said, the real one is a 'Holy Artefact' it's at the level of Angel-class spells ... And higher"

Stiyl said that while showing his cross. It wasn't only a decoration. Just like the 'Walking Church' of Index, each of these crosses was infused with protective magic.

But what rang in Touma's head was something else.

"Angel ...?"

He once saw an Angel. The archangel Michael which used the power and attribute of Archangel Gabriel, representing the water and being guardian of the moon. the governor of Blue and protector of the rear side. Its power was immeasurable. Even Kanzaki who is one of the twenth 'Saint' of this world, born with the power of the 'Son of God' could barely scratch it.

"And higher ...?"

A being superior to Angel ... The mere thought made Touma sweat. A power equal than the one of God.

"You must be kidding ... How such a thing could be stolen."

"I don't know how but a magician disappeared alongside. We still don't know what he wants, maybe war just like Sherry Cromwel, or something else. We aren't even sure that he is the one who stole it. The signal of the cross disappeared in Academic City and seeing the recent attacks on esper using some reproductions ... Most probably the real one is here."

But there was one thing that was annoying Stiyl.

"Kamijo Touma."

He looked at him.

"Wh-what's with the serious tone?"

"Don't forget that the 'Walking Church' of Index which protected her has been destroyed because of your right arm. You are her guardian so it's your job to protect her now. Don't involve her in such a thing."

"Heh?"

( Destroyed by my right hand? What is he talking about?)

But Touma knew it. That if somebody talks about something he doesn't understand, that simply means that it happened before his memory loss.

He quickly regained his composure. Nodding with a serious face. As always, he noticed that Stiyl was deeply concerned of Index. Just like when they went to save Himegami, Orsola or recently for the Daihaiseisai. When he asked him if he loved somebody Stiyl didn't answer. _Could it be ...? _

Seeing that Touma understood, Stiyl decided to begin his search.

"Very well, if I find something and need your help I will contact you. Just continue your life as if nothing happened until then."

"Wait Stiyl!"

"What?"

"About the magician ... Do you know something?"

The two things could be unrelated but the odds were slim. Stiyl thought that Touma was right to ask him. Seems like he finally shows some spirit.

"I met him there's many years. Unlike Index I don't have perfect memorisation so don't expect me to tell you what he looked like. There's two things I know."

"First, his magician name is Contra001, 'The one who brings revenge'."

"And second don't even fight him. You have no chance."

Touma frowned. True there must be magician stronger than him but you don't know unless you try.

"I see that you don't understand. Do you know what the 001 represents?"

Touma didn't answer, how could he know, Magician name are something for magicians.

"It represents the fact of being one with everything, earth, nature, universe. Everything will go as he wants to."

Touma didn't understand.

"Stop with the chit chat and go to the point."

Stiyl sighed.

"Pff ... He is an alchemist."

"Wh-what?"

"As I said he mastered 'Ars Magna'!"

Ars Magna ... The power to turns thought into reality. A fearful power that needed high concentration and no useless thoughts.

"Unlike Aureolus Izzard, he completely mastered it. He doesn't need to speak to use it. Alchemy may be a branch of Magic, it doesn't change its power ... You know what I mean, right?"

Touma understood the situation. If such a person were to become an ennemy. The chances of winning were small. And stronger than Aureolus ...?

"Even I don't know what he can do ... But we saw both what Aureolus could do, if he really is stronger than him ... Then maybe the impossible is possible for him _too_"

Stiyl accentuated the too. He once said to Touma that he did what the couldn't do. That even the impossible could be possible for Touma. His Imagine Breaker was such a thing.

"Be careful Kamijo Touma."

Stiyl left with those words.

* * *

On his way back, Touma reorganized his thoughts. To resume, they are fighting an unknown person with invincible skill and a god-like tool that he can use whenever he wants, wherever he wants.

That's crazy. And at the same time, many reproductions can be used to do evil deeds.

In Academic City power are more or less everything. Level 0 can't possibily win against higher level. But that's only if they can use their power. Generally, people with power aren't that strong in street fight.

Touma remembered what Stiyl said

'Dangerous, indeed, seeing your friend, she doesn't have any fighting ability aside her power. Once their power sealed, espers are really doomed'

...

( Heh ? 'Seeing your friend" he said? ... How does he know that I knew her? )

The thought troubled Touma. If magicians were to know his acquaintances, they would probably target them instead of him.

...

( Biribiri is strong, why do I worry about her? ... But against magicians ... Could she win against Stiyl? )

Touma was deeply thinking. True she was the Third level 5 ... But magicians ... She was already targeted in the past. If it was to happen again ... Touma would probably not forgive himself.

Before even realizing it. He was already at the floor of his room.

When he entered in, there was nobody ... Of course Index will most probably return tommorow's evening and destroy his wallet.

That was kind of lonely.

( ... Even is she eats too much ... alone here is really boring ... who would have thought that one day I would want her to be here. )

He lay down on his bed. Nothing to do. Nothing to watch. How boring.

Maybe that was why before he lost his memories, Kamijo Touma used to wander late at night. Being alone without his family.

So, probably, Index was making up for that. When Touma awakened after that memory loss, the first person who cried for him was Index.

He didn't want to hurt her, so he lied to her.

Because, he needed somebody to be at his side.

He couldn't remember his previous life. His previous friends, his previous family.

He needed a new one, a new family.

That's why Index was important. Stiyl didn't need to tell him to protect Index.

"Haaa ... How boring ... I want something to happen."

...

You can't withdraw your words once you said it.

His cellular rang. And he picked up.

"Yes?"

"Kamijo-san?"

That was the voice of a girl. He heard that voice recently... When he was 'arrested' and went in the office of Judgement.

"Hm, excuse me if I'm wrong ... Konori-san?"

"Yes."

"Is there a problem? No more importantly how did you get my number?"

"I work at Judgement you see."

The truth is that Saten asked Misaka's phone and as she expected, she found his number here. But she didn't find it at the name Kamijo or Touma but at the word 'Baka'.

"You see, I just read the report, and it seems like even though you did nothing you were arrested."

"Hmm ..."

He didn't know what he should answer. It was kind of rude to say yes to that. They are doing their job and that's all. But that was partially - no - that was true.

The girl let go a little laugh ' fufu'

"According to the rule number 288 of the Judgement code, we need to make up for that."

"Such a thing exists?"

"Of course, why would I call you otherwise?"

( ... Hmm true, there's no reason for her to call me ...)

In fact ... Such a rule doesn't exist. Obviously.

"Then tommorow, we are going to the water park in the 14th District. If you don't mind, would you come?"

Water Park ... Such a thing exist, it's a wide area of 7000m² used for fun, sport and anything related to water and pool.

Touma considered it. True he was bored. Nothing to do, and tommorow, the same. Having some fun wasn't asking too much.

"Why not, mind if some people come with me?"

"Bring some friends, the more the marrier after all"

Once they agreed on the hours and things like that. Touma decided to call Aogami and inform Tsuchimikado. Going alone would be seriously bad. He didn't know for Tsuchimikado but he is sure that Aogami will come. The only problem is that he will have to 'restrain' his hormones a little.

* * *

Two girls were smiling in the dark.

"As expected, it went well."

"Your scheme is perfect, konori-sempai."

Only the sound of eerie laughs could be heard. One plans to discover the truth about the recent incidents while the other wants to inquire about 'Kamijo Touma'.

* * *

He didn't call Tsuchimikado. The reason is that that one lives next door.

But when he left, he saw Tsuchimikado and Klein. Both looked serious.

"Hey Tsuchimikado, Klein!"

Klein and Touma were calling each other by their first name. The first one because he was used to call people by their first name since he lived in England and the second because it would be awkward to call him Kirigawa. Klein sounded well instead.

They looked at each other.

"What's the matter?"

"Hahaha, nothing, we were just chit chatting." Said Klein with a forced laugh.

"Yeah, a little discussion to deepen our relationship. After all, he will live in this dorm so it's better to know our new neighbour."

"Hmm, is that so... The I have the perfect way to deepen our relationship."

"Heh?"

"What are you talking about Kami-yan?"

Touma threw at them a gentle smile. The kind of smile saying 'Don't even refuse what i'm going to ask.'

Tsuchimikado accepted to come, but he decided to bring Maika along. As for Klein, he said that it would be fun and decided to join.

* * *

Notes : I don't really know how I will write the next chapter, I got some ideas, but they are a bit cliche, don't expect too much in the first part. The second part will be more interesting I think.

Also I ended this chapter a bit fast. I'm not sure how it went...

Hmm, whatever guess who they will meet? Hint: When children are bored, they go to pool sometimes but with their 'guardiens'. fufu ... Really.


	12. Chapter 10: unexpected meetings part 1

"Shirai-san that's a bit ..."

"Ara ara, Uiharu, That's what a proper lady should wear."

The swimsuit that Kuroko was wearing was a slim bikini with a very low defense stat. So low that her both friends, Uiharu and Saten could barely look at her.

"That's ..."

"Umph, there souldn't be that much people in, I don't even understand why Konori-sempai invited us with this weather."

Misaka didn't know what to answer. she was wearing a white too piece swimsuit with no pattern, quite plain, she would have prefered to use a 'cute one' but it was too embarassing to wear that in front of people. If there was one thing she admired Kuroko for, it was for her lack of shame, she could wear anything she found 'mature' and wasn't even bothered by that.

Though Uiharu and Saten knew her tastes, seeing her again in such a provocative swimsuit was still embarassing.

On a side note, Uiharu was wearing a one piece with flower pattern on and Saten as usual, a blue-clear two piece with the matching sarong.

"But really, what Konori-sempai is doing?"

At the sudden question, the four girls meditate about it.

'Too embrassed?'

'It broke?'

'Too big?'

Only one knew the truth, her accomplice, Saten. The only way to gain informations from Kamijo Touma was to hear them from him. But if he doesn't want to speak to Judgements, most probably he will speak to Misaka.

"Well, she will catch with us later, let's find some good places."

* * *

As Kuroko said, there weren't that many people. More like, the complex was so big that it could contain hundreds of people. There were many different pools, warmed-one, cold-one, jacuzzi, sauna, with slide, onsen ... It truly was 7000m² consacred to water and amusement. Not only of course, recently the championship of swimming happened in Academy City for the first time.

So the possibility of meeting somebody you know here, is somewhat low.

However that only hold if the person you know looks 'common'.

For example, if a maid with her entire outfit were to appear before you. Even with a crowd you would notice her.

So a a maid in a water park was the first thing that your eyes would catch.

"Isn't it?" Even Saten who met her once reconized her.

"Tsuchimikado ... san?"

The step sister of a certain spy. Tsuchimikado Maika. She came along her brother but the first rule of her school says that a maid doesn't have any vacation or rest. Meaning she is always in one of her outfit.

She wasn't far nor close. But there was nobody at the entrance aside the four girls, so their voice resonated well.

Hearing her name, she turned around. Seeing Misaka and the other girls, she hastened toward them.

"Misaka-san, everyone, hello".

Everything -aside her outfit of course- looked like the common japenese girl. Long black hair swept back by her bonnet that barely reaches her shoulders and dark eyes.

They all saluated her.

"What are you doing here?"

Of course, the four girls knew about the prestigious school where she comes from. Ryoran Maid School, it sends real maids everywhere in the world. Also, the fact that she could work at Tokiwadai showed that she was one of the most rigorous students.

"I came here with my brother and his friends."

"But why are you still in your outfit?"

A common question for her who always wears one. But her answer was unexpected.

"Because my brother loves it."

She threw a big smile while saying that. It really gave them the creeps. What kind of brother would encourage his sister to wear a maid uniform?

At the same time, Konori finally reached them.

"Good you're here."

Saten looked at her, and she winked in return.

'_perfect' _is what Saten thought.

Konori approched Mikoto and gave her a bracelet with a key attached to.

It was the key of the locker where they put their clothes. For an unknown reason, Saten and Mii both insisted in the fact they wanted to not keep their clothes and put them in a locker. Since it didn't bother the other ones, they all put their clothes in.

"Hmm, shouldn't you keep it?"

"No, no it's by far more safe with you after all."

In worst case, they could always use Kuroko to 'unlock' it.

The first thing that shocked Maika was ...

"Big ..."

She barely pronounced the word. But the other girls, especially Mikoto understood how she felt.

At the same time, Motoharu appeared.

"Maika?"

As always, he was wearing an open aloha shirt and a trunks, light blue sunglasses that cover his eyes and dangling on his neck a gold chain

_"_Nii-san?"

Aside Konori who just arrived, the four other girls shout

"NII-SAN?"

Motoharu looked at the girls. He immediatly recognized the one near Maika.

He grinned. '_So that's how things are ... Really Kami-yan, how cunning of you.'_

Obviously, he misunderstood the situation. His job is to spy Academy City but also Imagine Breaker. Both side are interested in its growth_, _so knowing all his acquaintances was also a part of his job.

She met him on August 31st but Mikoto didn't recognized him, though she got the feeling she already saw him.

Seeing her, Tsuchimikado decided to take things in hand.

"Oh, the railgun of Tokiwadai."

He approched the girls.

In fact, Tsuchimikado was quite the bishonen. If it weren't for his Siscon character, he would be famous with the girls.

"Heh? We know each other?"

"No, not at all, but I heard that you take care of my little sister when she works at Tokiwadai."

He calls himself a liar, but actually, he will only lie if it's useful. Right now, what he said was true. Maika often told him her days.

"I see ..."

She looked at Maika but this one was happily smiling that her onii-sama was next her.

"So Maika let's help Aogami and Klein."

"Wait onii-san."

Maika looked at Mikoto.

"What about coming with us?"

Saten and Konori were troubled at the sudden invitation. They were supposed to meet at 10 a.m. with Kamijo Touma and his friends. But they still weren't there.

"Eh? Hmm-"

"YES!"

It was Uiharu who answered. Why? That girl is really fond of things like 'Ojou-sama', 'princess', even maids, everything related to high class. So the fact of being with a real maid really appealed her.

Of course. He knew that she would ask them to come with her. He wasn't sure for the answer but everything turned well. So '_Just as planned fufu_'.

"Very well then, let's go upside"

* * *

Of course, such a complex has several floors, each floor has its own feature, the pools were situated on the ground floor, and you could see them from higher floors. In general, you go near what interest you. And for some reasons, the Tsuchimikado siblings decided to go up.

While Tsuchimikado was opening the march, Maika decided to stay behind and talk with the girls.

Motoharu was happy about that. He didn't often see Maika speaking so friendly with girls in front of him. Above all, for a maid to talk so casually with her seniors.

"So why are we going at the first floor? There's plenty place below."

Kuroko didn't understand the reason. In fact, nobody could understand aside one.

However that's Motoharu who answered to Kuroko's question.

"That's because Aogami wanted it, nya~"

"And why's that?"

"To get a good sight of course."

"Sight of what?"

Kuroko was really stubborn when she wanted.

"Of girls of course."

...

"Of course ... yes ... that was so obvious ..."She continued

"I have the impression, we will fall on people I would prefer to not see."

"No, no don't worry. Aogami is special. Just be a bit careful of him. In worst case, we will prevent him from touching you. We should have come here at 10a.m but since he insisted to come at the opening hour to get the place he wanted."

"And what about the others?" Saten asked. By chance maybe ...

"Klein is only fourteen and just returned from London, I don't think he will hit on you."

"Fourteen and England huh? Don't tell me he is a priest too?"

The other girls who met Stiyl understood what she meant.

"_Too?_"

Hearing his tone, they all looked up and saw that he stopped climbing up. Even with the sunglasses hiding his eyes, his face gave a strange look. The two most suspicious girls - Kuroko and Konori - quickly made their assumptions of this change of mind.

But before they can ask something.

"You don't mean Kirigawa Klein?"

"You know him?"

"Well, I offered him lunch ..."

"WHAT? Onee-sama, you paid for him? GNNNN, When I thought that this ruffian was my only rival!"

"Wh-what are you saying, he was starving and all."

"Hmm, if you say so ..."

"Well, whatever, here we are."

When they arrived, there were several hammocks. One of them was used by a young boy.

Since he was looking at the opposite way he didn't saw they were here, Mikoto recognized him as Klein.

And near the barrier that prevented people from jumping or falling from one floor to another. A man with blue hair, a blue trunks was looking down, smiling happily.

"Hey Aogami, still watching?"

"It's hea-"

While answering, he turned his head from where the voice came and saw it.

"-ven ..."

Five cuties, each one with a swimsuit matching her. Maika doesn't count. The reason is that even if they were friends, Tsuchimikado would kill him if he were to put his hands on her.

5 secondes passed without reactions from both sides. They were staring at each other, like in the western american films. Waiting the other's reaction.

The first one who drew his gun was ... Aogami.

Faster than a bullet.

Even faster than Mikoto's lightning.

Before they realized, he was already holding the hands of Kuroko.

"Please, marry me, Ô goddess of loli."

It seems the combo loli + bikini was fatal for him.

But her answer was blunt.

"NO!"

Alongside a beautiful kick between the leg.

Aogami's gun broke. Unable to continue the fight, he had to withdraw.

The last words of the dying man were:

" I will ... come back."

And he fell on the ground.

That little event alone let Mikoto remember where she met those two.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu, a siscon.

The blue-haired boy, self-called lolicon but he actually love anything that looks like a girl, Aogami.

If these two are here then ...

"You finally returned, I was bored waiting with that fool."

Klein stood up. Seeing the girls he saluated them.

"Misaka-san, what are you doing here?"

"That's my line! Why are you all here?"

"Well we came here wi-"

"Nyaa, whatever, Klein help me, we will put him on a hammock."

After placing the dead Aogami, the girls decided stay here.

However three were quite troubled.

Saten and Konori still didn't meet Touma.

Mikoto was praying that what she feared doesn't happen.

Uiharu was speaking with Maika, asking her how it was to be a maid.

And Kuroko didn't really care. As long as the weirdo doesn't approach her everything 'should' be fine. She could even enjoy some skinship with her onee-sama in the pool. *slurp* she wiped her drool.

Aside Aogami, Klein and Motoharu were the only two boys.

"Nee, Tsuchimikado, where did he go?"

"Hmm, well, he has to bring everything since he lost to Janken. And there's a lot."

"Geez, you could have helped him."

"Na, it was on purpose, since Aogami and I know him, we always did janken or card to settle things between us. Of course, he always lose. He really is unfortunate."

Though the two seemed friendly. It really was the opposite. If there weren't the girls or Touma, they would probably go for each other's neck.

Motoharu hated Klein for his sense of irresponsabilities, even though they had various discussions. Klein always used his words against him.

And Klein hated Motoharu for his hypocritical and undecided mind. He still hasn't warned Necessarius, meaning that even him do things on the backstage. Nobody knew whether he really was with the Church or Academy City. Klein's position was quite clear, both were his ennemies.

The only thing in common is that the two were good schemer and could lie quite easily even to 'close friends.'

Kuroko intrigued speak out loud. She feared that another weirdo would appear. If only she knew ...

"I really hope he isn't another pervert with a low sanity."

( you are the one to talk KUROKO !) thought Mikoto.

"Really really, do you expect a fully teenager to not even think about that? Well true that at your age ..."

If he knew, he wouldn't say that.

"Humph, so another one who go hit on every girls he see."

"Hmm, not at all, that's quite the opposite in fact."

He continued, even if he was rooting for his 'nee-chin'. According to his data, Misaka Mikoto was on the top of the ladder. What kind of ladder? Huh.

"He is the kind of man who will always go help people even if they asked nothing. Thanks to that, girls always fell for him. But he is quite dense and never noticed it."

Mikoto began to flush bright red. She knew it.

A maiden's heart is quite hard to understand. After what happened yesterday, and the day before, she could barely look at him. And now, he will see her in a swimsuit. How will he react?

Actually, she wanted to be praised but couldn't admit it.

"Hmm, a man who likes being a hero huh?"

She still hasn't realized it. So Motoharu decided to give the final blow.

"Why don't you ask to the red Ojou-sama there?"

Kuroko looked at her onee-sama. And she understood quickly what he meant.

"Onee...sama."

"That man ... That ruffian ... That monkey who dares lay his hands on my onee-sama... I will ..."

An eerie smile appeared on her face, the one way to 'dispose' of somebody in a pool was obvious. She will pass a good day with her onee-sama, she won't allow somebody to bother her. Jacuzzy, Sauna, sliding down the toboggan together with her. Everything was perfect.

"Wa-wait Kuroko, don't imagine thing! And YOU, you remembered me from the beginning right !"

"But you asked Kami-yan on a date just in front of my eyes. You're the first one who charged him saying ' Sorry did you wait?', I couldn't possibly forget that."

Kuroko reveals a manga-like thunder shocked expression. She remembers it. The day before the end of summer vacation. Something that waved the whole school. The railgun who rendez-vous right in front of the dorm.

Klein whistled, "and here he tells me that you weren't in that kind of relationship."

The other girls began to understand of who they were talking about.

Utterly embarassed, sparks began to go wild around Mikoto's body.

"Th-th-tha-that's , THAT'S NOT LIKE THAT."

"Come to think of it, what did you ask him for the punishment game? A slave-master relationship?"

"Or maybe, she disguised as an imouto-maid and asked him some 'favors'."

Aogami who should be down, awakened. The discussion litterally charged his battery.

"Naa, Touma isn't in that kind of thing."

"Maybe, in a bunny?"

"Oh, that would be quite good."

Mikoto couldn't take anymore. Her mother knew for the punishment game, so how did this one knew TOO.

"Is it true Misaka-san?"

Uiharu hearing the two, blushed. Imagining things.

"How bold of you ~" Saten 'complimented' her, it truly was a rare occasion to tease her.

" So ... that's why he was kneeling and fanning onee-sama ..."

...

Tsuchimikado and Aogami's face really darkened.

"Seriously ...?"

"That bastard ... that lucky bastard. He really got an Ojou-sama for himself."

Klein couldn't help but to laugh. He never got a school life before. Nor that many friends. So it was a first for him.

* * *

At the same time, Touma was climbing up the same stairs that they took before. He was holding a cooler full of drinks and everywhere on his arms to shoulders there were bags with snacks and cans. Everything is deadly expensive in such a place that's why they decided ( more like Touma ) to bring everything needed before. But hearing Klein's laughing out loud while he was struggling to carry everything really downed him.

"Man ... they could help me."

Only a few steps left.

But at the same time, he heard somebody yelling.

"That voice? ... AOGAMI!"

Touma hurried.

But when he arrived what he saw was.

A demon-like twin-tailed girl stomping on a blue-haired boy.

He recognized Aogami who was moaning ( from pleasure of being hit by Kuroko?)

Tsuchimikado and Klein playing cards.

Kuroko kicking his friend. ( He quickly moved his eyes from her )

Misaka, who because she heard Touma's shout, looked toward the stairs, for an unknown reasons her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

Maika, Uiharu and Saten chatting as if nothing happened.

Konori who waved her hand toward him as a sign oh 'hi'.

"What's ... happening here?"

"Naa, kami-yan, I brought your ojou-sama and her friends"

"What are you say-"

But Kuroko didn't let him continue.

She teleported in front of him.

"So you think you can own MY onee-sama?"

"Wa-wait Shirai-sama, All my hands are busy there, if you attack me I will really die"

A spike appeared in her hands.

"FROM WHERE DO THEY APPEAR?"

"From where? Ara, I don't really know ... BUT I KNOW WHERE THEY WILL END!"

A super angry Kuroko mugs a defenceless Kami-yan.

"Damn ... that's the end ... SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

Notes :

Huh, first parts of the pool event, it took really a long time to write, I didn't know how to make it without falling in too big cliche. Also, the fun was to make Touma enter at the end, so I had the change a bit the story so that the girls don't meet him directly ...

If you wonder why Klein didn't recognized Kuroko, the answer will be in the second part.

I decided to add title to chapters. I thought about that since some times but I think it's better that way, for the general understanding or simply to know what happened before.


	13. Chapter 11: Panic in the pool

"Nee, Kami-yan, why didn't you tell us that you came here to meet with your ojou-sama?"

Touma didn't answer. Arguing with Aogami could take an eternity and he knew it. but his obsitnacy really annoyed him. True, he thought of the possibility of meeting her here. But he never thought that the situation would become so complicated.

For an unknown reason, Misaka seemed to be angry at him, Kuroko didn't stop sending him death glare and Tsuchimikado disappeared alongside his sister. In fact they didn't know what to do. Without knowing how, they split into two groups.

While the girls were playing in the pool, those three idiots decided to stay hanging at the border.

In christianity, there are three realms, the Human's one, Heaven and Hell.

Without a doubt, Touma is in the human's realm, full of troubles, misfortune and boredom. He came here to have some fun but in the end there were only problems.

For Aogami, as he said before, it's Heaven, he didn't stop watching them -all of them aside Mikoto, Aogami and his self-conscience didn't want to meddle in his friend love relationship- and even for Touma it was unknown how he could look at people with his eyes always closed.

And finally Klein, the most idiot of the three, and maybe the most unlucky of the day seeing how fate decided to annoy him.

* * *

Flashback

After everyone met, they decided to make the presentations, everything went smoothly ... Until he heard the name Uiharu. He couldn't remember well her voice, but in these situations even if they don't match you will think the voices are the same. And unlike Tsuchimikado who got a proper training as a spy, Klein neither got a training nor was sent to a mission for Necessarius. In short, he didn't have any proper experience for these situations.

But that was only the beginning.

Aside all the comments that Aogami made on the presentation of Saten and Konori, the final blow came when Kuroko presented herself.

"Shirai Kuroko, level 4 teleporter" She didn't want to say her power, but it was Uiharu who began and she said that she was a level 1 so Kuroko decided to do the same.

But for Klein, it wasn't the power that interested him, it was the name. He only heard her being called Kuroko, but now that he knew her name - Shirai - everything was clear, it was the girl who pursued him that night. Moreover, -maybe to taunt her-, he revealed that his power was 'magic' of course she didn't believe it but if he were to use his power once again in front of her, she could make ends meet. The whole world crumbled right before his eyes. How could such a meeting happen.

"I'm Misaka Mikoto, pleased to meet you"

"..." Aogami who until now always made a comment on the girls didn't make one this time. No 'cute' nor 'loli goddess' nothing like that. It pissed her a little '_I'm not worth getting praised?'_ is what she thought.

"Hmm" While making this strange noise, Aogami brought his hand below his chin, making a serious expression that doesn't fit him at all.

Aside Klein, busy with his mind, everybody turned his head toward him, expecting that his previous silence was to say something interesting.

Of course, his two friends never expected such a thing. They both prepared themselves to run away or something like that.

However, he betrayed everybody's expectations. Neither he said something annoying nor kinky, he simply continued to presentation without commenting Misaka.

"I'm Pierce Aogami, nice to meet you."

It really was as plain as Mikoto's, it surprised Touma and Motoharu, both relaxed a little, especially Touma who thought he was going to be electrocuted or/and spiked to death for his friend's behaviour. But nonetheless, Klein who is sitting between Motoharu and Aogami, should be the one to speak, yet he didn't dare to.

If Klein would have kept his composure, he would have realized that there was no chance that he had to use his power again. But in the worst situation, you can only think of the worst upcomings. He threw a desesperate glare to Tsuchimikado next to him.

Tsuchimikado sighed, not like he can read in his mind so he didn't understand why, but that really was the look of a lost limb asking for help.

"Geez Klein, you are such a twit, getting so shy like that."

He pulled his two cheeks with his hands, grinning mischieviously

"Here smile, smile, just because there are cute girls, don't be embarassed."

Klein forced a smile thinking that once everything end, he would gladly kill Motoharu.

* * *

So it would be hell, Klein fell in the depths of hell without a doubt. Damn meeting, then treated like a doll by Motoharu. At least now, there should not be any problems since they are separated.

Unfortunately for him, two other girls decided otherwise and began their plan.

"So sempai what should we do now ? Shirai-san really don't want to approach them."

Konori thught about that. If it continues like that, the whole thing about meeting them would become useless.

"Fine, let's do that."

"Really? But that's a bit ..."

"Think about it, if we do that, we can have what we want without eavesdropping."

"True ... but if we lose ..."

"That's not good Saten-san, if you think about losing then you will lose. You must be more confident in yourself."

Hearing that made her remember what happened during July and the level upper incident. What she said was true. You won't know unless you try.

"Fine, let's do it!I will go talk to them."

Konori clapped her hands seeing that the problem was settled.

The two girls split away, each one going on a group.

On the side of the three boys, Aogami was the only who saw her approaching, Touma and Klein were both looking at the ceiling thinking of their own misfortune.

"Nee, Kami-yan, if this one come to see you, I sink you in this pool."

"Wh-what are you saying?"

Unable to understand Touma looked where they are and saw Saten approach.

At the same time, Konori talking with Misaka, Kuroko and Uiharu.

"And that's how things are, it would be good that everybody plays together right?"

"I'm fine with it, it's a good idea sempai!"

"Well ... I don't really mind."

The only who didn't answer was Kuroko. Frankly she didn't want to play friendly with that half-monkey and his friends. But convince her was quite easy for someone as whistled in her ear.

"Well, and the loser has a gage for one day obviously, you see what I mean Shirai-san?" It really was cunning of her to say that but there was no other way.

Kuroko mischievously grinned, her inner thoughts could be easily understood.

"Huuuhu~Fine."

* * *

The two teams came at the center. Normally, it would be hard to play in a normal pool like that. But firstly, there wasn't that much people, and the complex was big so it won't bother anybody.

As the referee, it was up to Konori to explain everything.

"So the game will be water-polo. And I will now explain the rules."

The girls side composed of the four girls was attentively listening.

And for the boys

"Kami-yan, let that bad luck of yours works today, and pull out one of their bra!"

Touma recoiled with a dumbstruck face

"You idiot, there's no way something like that happens, you watched too much anime."

"No, I'm sure that if it's you, you could even tear apart the bottom part!"

"YOU IDIOT, Don't talk about that so casually, what kind of person they will think i'm after?"

"Naa, Kami-yan since when do you care about things like that, we did together things by far worst."

The important part is that those two were talking out loud, meaning all the other one could hear them.

"What are those two ... talking about !"

Mikoto really wanted to fry him right now, 'things worst' huh. But she couldn't use her power here ... Even if she is sure that he would be ok after, she isn't sure about the others one inside. Whatever she will ask after.

Saten and Uiharu was thinking about what they just heard, a real talk between proper teenager.

Kuroko was already enjoying her future victory.

And Konori tried her best to not react about that, instead she continued.

"Due to age gap, it will be 4 against 3, so you boys have an handicap."

They nodded. Even if they were chatting between themselves they were still listening to her.

"YOU MONKEY!"

It was Kuroko who shouted to Touma.

The two glared each other. Why was she calling him to begin with?

"If I win, your gage will be to not approach onee-sama for the rest of the day!"

They all -aside Saten, Konori and the twin-pigtailed girl- made an interrogated

"Hmm ... May I ask but ... what are you talking about?"

It was Konori who answered to Touma's question.

"Well playing is good, but it's better to play if there's something to win right?"

"Punishment game? AGAIN? Wait we never agreed to that!"

"Ara, Saten-san didn't tell you?"

They all looked to the long-haired girl.

"Ops ...I forgot tee-hee." She hit her head with her hand, making a 'cute face'

"Sssss-Saten-san! What have you done!"

Uiharu and Mikoto too, weren't warned about that. Though the most reluctant was probably Misaka, since she won the previous what will that Baka ask her?

"FINE!"

"Ao ... gami ..."

The blue haired boy smiled, a fearsome smile. Touma and Klein's punishment would be nothing compared to his.

"Good, the two teams agreed, let's begin."

"Wa-wait!"

Both Touma and Mikoto shouted, they never agreed, only three people on the six playing did.

"Klein, tell them!"

The boy, who until now hasn't said one word, was called.

"Well, it will be fun at least, we just have to win after all."

"'_just have to_'? Damn, we have no chance!"

"Talk later, you heard her, it already began."

Touma watched Aogami who already got the ball, he was super excited about the idea. It would be impossible to stop him now.

"ARG, SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

Somewhere else

"Tche, you damn brat, stop causing me troubles, coming here is already bothersome so don't annoy me anymore."

"But Misaka is bored! says Misaka as Misaka continues to throw water."

While Accelerator, with his usual clothes, was laying on a layer. The petite girl called Last Order was playing in the child pool. Yeah, child pool, she wanted to go in the adult pool but Accelerator didn't allow her saying that it was 'dangerous'... It really doesn't fit him to say that but he didn't care. His main hobby is to take nap and he can't possibly take a nap if he isn't sure she is safe.

"Just shut up, and if you are calm enough I will play with you when I wake up."

"Yeay, whistles Misaka as Misaka puts her hands on her mouth to not make noise."

Children never come alone at pool, they always come with their guardian... unfortunately for a certain person.

* * *

"Huff huff."

Sounds of people having a hard time to breath.

Normally water-polo is a seven against seven game. But since there weren't enough people, it had to be 4vs3. An handicap of one person is always hard.

"Hmm~ So let's see what will be your gage."

"That's not possible ..."

"We ..."

"...lost?"

An absolute victory for the boy team.

Konori was astonished. She didn't even think of the possibility they lost. Firstly, both Kuroko and Mikoto were excellent at sport. Uiharu wasn't really good but she was properly following the judgement training and Saten was in the average but she has the will to never give up.

The problem was the other side. they were ... too strong?

On the attack, Touma, wherever he shot, it was a goal.

On the defense, Aogami, nothing passed.

Those two nearly played alone. In fact Klein was exhausted quite soon like Uiharu. He really wasn't good at sport, no, more like he sucked at anything physical.

Of course, it didn't follow the official rules, everything has been set even the goal. But that doesn't change the fact that they won.

The plan was to win and got some informations from Kamijo Touma. Because that's a bet he would have answered to anything. Obviously, nothing assured the fact he would have answered , it was something they planned with an optimistic view to begin with.

But, here is the main problem, first they lost -meaning- each of the boy can do one demand, so in the end it makes three demands. And second, in the end they will have to use the original plan to gain informations, but the two schemers weren't really enjoyed by this.

Third, Aogami was making an eerie laugh. What was he thinking? They didn't set the limit for the gage. Of course if it goes too far, she will stop it but for the moment she has to follow what she said.

"Soooooo ..."

All the girls stared him, after what happened when they first met, they have the general idea of what type of guy he is, who knows what he will ask? Maybe _that_ or _that_ and even _that_.

"What about ..."

They hardly swallowed their saliva.

Aogami on his side, was at the point of having a noise bleed. Finally, he will have a taste of what Tsuchimikado always talk. The true heaven.

" ... you call me '_oniiii-chan_'"

...

...

Touma facepalmed, he knew something like that would happen.

"What?"

The four girls looked each other then at Konori. the latter sighed.

"Accepted ..."

"Good good, also, Kami-yan's ojou-sama doesn''t have to do it."

Once again, Touma didn't even answer to that, he stopped counting how much time he used this nickname.

At this point, Kuroko didn't really care about her onee-sama being called like that. The very fact of her calling a perfect stranger onii-chan was too traumatizing.

Uiharu and Saten sighed in relief, they imagined something by FAR worst.

"So now, do it, say 'oniii-chan let's go to the sauna together!'"

His inner fantasies began to surface, in fact the gage was for everybody, but he only was talking to Kuroko.

"O...O-o...oo..."

Touma looked with amazement. The girl who tried to 'kill' him one time during Daihaiseisai, and another one earlier was going to say onii-chan that easily?

"OBAKA, DIE DIE DIE."

Of course not.

Kuroko teleported and high-kicked Aogami on the head, that sent him drown in the water.

Touma could swear he heard 'I love tsundere too!' from Aogami.

The terminator-like Kuroko looked at the two remaining boys.

"Next?"

Klein recoiled.

"I think I will pass."

She then faced Touma.

"Same here, hahaha."

Touma forced a laugh. True enough, he wasn't interested in the gage.

"So you guys had enough fun nyaa?"

That way of speaking ...

"Tsuchimikado?"

The two siblings were here. Outside the pool of course.

"So what were you doing?"

"Ara, Kami-yan, that's not something to ask nya, but since you want to know we firstly prepared everything in order to eat."

"And after?"

Motoharu lightly smiled.

"Nee Maika, Kami-yan want to know, should I tell him?"

Maika blushed before pushing him in the pool.

"Baka!"

Touma and Mikoto looked away as if they heard nothing. The four other girls made a dumbstruck face and Klein couldn't possibly understand.

...

They forgot about Aogami right?

* * *

Notes :

Wow, what should I say, it has been 3 weeks since the last chapter right? What should I say? I got a lot of free time ( must of it spent on video game true enough ), and no I didn't forgot about this fanfiction, in fact it took me a lot of time.

More like this chapter was aweful to write. I wanted to introduce a meeting between Accelerator and Touma, but to make them meeting in the street like that isn't fun at all so I decided to go with the pool story. I decided to cut it into three parts ( the next chapter will be the last part ). The first part, meeting between Index chara and Railgun chara, second part on 'pool flags' and the third parts on the main meeting.

But I never thought writing the second part would be that hard. I tried a lot, but each time the beginning didn't satisfy me. So I reseted a lot of time. First because, too much characters makes the relationships and reactions too various. For example the presentation part at the beginning isn't perfect, I had to stop after Klein since presenting Tsuchimikado and Touma was bothersome. I try to be the most objective, and thus that doesn't make things easy. Moreover I don't want to forget about characters while I make others interact, that's why each time I make them react about the previous sentences ... etc. Well messy chapter.

Well whatever, now that I finish that, I can advance in the story. The next chapter will be more on Touma, Mikoto and Accelerator since the other one will be put on the backstage.

Also, for the other writer of fanfiction, I read all of them and it's thanks to Wrathie Winsre who made 2 wonderful FF recently that I decided to finish this chapter today. Since I don't know what to say in reviews, I generally don't review. To everybody keep the good work. It makes others writers more hard-working.


	14. Chapter 12: Panic in the pool part 2

A certain boy was standing in front of a certain vending machine. He seemed quite puzzled seeing his movement and how his face was crisped.

"Yoshinomi Cider ... Yoshinomi Cider."

It's not a surprise, any normal pool got one.

"Thanks god, there's one here"

And for such a complex more than one isn't surprising neither, what particularly annoyed him was that he had to search 2 machine before but there's wasn't the "Yoshinomi Cider". Above all, they were all dispersed everywhere.

Touma looked at the giant clock.

1.30 pm already. It has been 10 minutes that he has been searching for that can.

Yet it's not like he particularly wanted it. More like he is on a errand for a certain stubborn girl who had to choose one of the few drinks Touma didn't bring.

To begin with, vending machines always have abnormaly high prices, but in a crowded place like amusement park, station or pool it was even more high. So naturally, 'poor' students like Kamijo Touma who are used to do every promotional sales can't understand how one can be so picky. Truly the world of Ojou-sama is something else. So Touma took his time, but since there's some days, Misaka paid something for him, he didn't have the right to argue about that.

Touma busy thinking how people with two or three years of difference could have such a different point of view on money decided to return quickly before she decides to try to fry him.

Not far though, the supposedly Ojou-sama, was leaning on a wall waiting. Unlike what her title let guess, she really was boiling up, it has been ten minutes she has been waiting. But unlike Touma who got his mind busy with the search and random thoughts, she waited here without doing anything. Meaning she found thoses little ten minutes awefully boring.

Yes, unlike a proper Ojou-sama, the railgun is neither patient, nor composed or calm. She is hot-blooded, stubborn and excessive girl. Yet, probably her main quality was the fact that she wasn't presemptuous at all. Or at least, she wasn't in front of everybody aside a certain lad. Each time she sees him, she doesn't want to show any weakness, giving the impression that she simply wanted to make him suffer while it's quite the opposite.

Mikoto watched around ... Most people she saw were couple ...

_( _... Hmm, must be nice ... _) _

She couldn't help but to smile while watching them. As a girl, she also wanted to share happiness with somebody.

( If only that idiot was a bit more ... W-wait, why did I begin to think about him? No, no, no that's only because of what happened recentlly. ARG, how long will he make me wait? )

Mikoto began to flush a bit, slightly embarassed and muttering dimly '_It's all because of that idiot_' several times.

"Nee, Ojou-chan, you're alright?"

That's when, as usual for her, some men gathered around her. She used to wander late the night and these situations happened quite a few time. And right now, she was alone, and seemed to wait something so of course some guys in lack of pleasure would hit on her.

Yet, that little 'Ojou-chan' made her remember what happened yesterday in the cafe and irritated her. _Is that the new mode to call people you meet ojou-chan or what? _It gave the connotation she was an helpless little girl.

So she answered harshly without realizing.

"What? Got a problem?"

"Huh?"

The three men frowned, it was asking for a fight. True they had ulterior motivation but still the approach was quite soft. It wasn't the good way to reject people.

The first one thrust his arm, hitting the wall aside her head while the two others simply surrounded her.

( ... Hmph, whatever, I just have to fry them ... )

'Fry them', though it wasn't one should say in this situation, that's what she thought. Indeed, she would literally fry them if she were to use her power.

( Fry them ...)

But, she truly can be hot-blooded sometimes, a bit too much.

The worst place she could be standing.

A pool.

There's water everywhere, even where she is standing the floor is wet, the wall she is leaning is damp, a little spark and ...

They will REALLY fry, not alone, with every person on the same floor, maybe the whole complex.

In the past, she once used her power near a central electric. The consequences were a blackout of academy city for a day. So she knows how much her power can be devastating with the appropriate environment. And water was one.

She lifted her gaze on the side, realizing that it wasn't the good place to have a fight. She wasn't the type of person to go apologize, even more when she thinks she isn't at fault.

Even if for her, it meant something along the line 'I'll let you go this time', the fact she looked somewhere else pissed them giving the impression of a total indifference.

"YOU ..."

* * *

Touma was descending the stairs. He had to go to the superior floors and go through a lot to find a little can, but the return was by far faster since he knew where she was waiting.

Still walking down, he glared where Mikoto was standing and while somebody on the same floor would probably simply see three lad crowded, from above Touma could clearly see Mikoto surrounded.

That's when he heard one of the guy yelling a 'YOU' followed by something not very kind.

Touma sighed before thinking '_I already had enough troubles without you adding some more ... Be considerate biribiri_.'

He decided to hasten his pace before something irretrievable could happen.

In his head, the schema was quite clear. Girl waiting alone leads to random men hitting on her

So the only way to stop that was ...

"Oï, Mikoto!"

The four turned around letting go a 'huh?'.

Touma scraped his head.

"Sorry I'm late forgive me okay?" The whole thing was seriously messed up, anybody could see that he wasn't used to that and thus simply acted.

While holding the can in his left hand, he grabbed Mikoto's whith his right before pulling her. There was absolutely no reaction from her part and he found it quite strange that she didn't go sparky. Of course, it was because of the water, but the fact he used Mikoto to call her stunned her by far more.

Thinking they wouldn't go farther since the 'boyfriend' is arrived, Touma simply pulled Mikoto near him and began to walk away without releasing her hand.

"Wait a sec dude."

It was a very rude way to ask somebody to wait, yet Kamijo didn't want to fight today, it was supposed to be a day of relaxation and fun so he turned around looking at the man.

For some reason, his hand was stretched, Touma followed it with the eyes, realizing the guy was grabbing Mikoto's other arm. Even if she wanted to use her power, she couldn't since he was holding her with his 'Imagine Breaker.'

It seemed one of the three boy was seriously pissed, first rejected by Mikoto then ignored by Touma, he exceeded his limit.

"You should teach to your girl some respect."

Touma frowned, it was different from Aogami's joke about 'his Ojou-sama.' Seems like they won't get away without properly clearing things.

Actually, he wasn't afraid at all. First off because after those fights against espers and magicians, it wasn't a random passerby who would beat him ( or at least he thought ) and also, there was the Third strongest esper right near him … Even if right now she couldn't do a thing.

He glared at Mikoto ... True she was capricious - the drink - ... Violent - the punch during the daihaiseisai - ... Moody - able to go sparky at each secondes - and a lot of other things that make her a bit tomboyish.

She shook her head giving him the answer he wanted.

But she was like that only towards him, no doubt about that.

"I think you should be the one to learn it"

The two other guys who until now were only watching decided to meddle.

"What did you say?"

He really did his best until the end to not fight. He already had some espers and magicians as ennemies, so at least he wanted to consider normal people as normal and not as ennemy. Even in this situation, his casual misfortune didn't ask what he wanted and did its job: Bringing troubles.

At this point, it was the point of no return. So …

"I told you to rele..."

But seeing that he was ready to fight 'for her' ( she understood it that way ), Mikoto stopped him before it went too far. whether he would have won or lost didn't matter since he would have been pissed for the rest of the day, it was one of the rare chance that they got some fun and she didn't want it to disappear.

"I'm sorry."

Kamijo became stunned, in two whole months, not like he saw her each day, but he never heard her apologize or saying those words.

... yet it didn't satisfy the man grabbing her arm.

"Do you really think it would be enough?"

She forcefully released her arm since the grip lightened and grabbed one of the can, before throwing it to the same guy and apologizing once again this time respectly bowing.

"I'm sorry."

Touma looked at her eyes wide open, what happened? What's with this out of character action?

"Tche, you are both annoying, just get out, I don't really care."

She stepped back, pulling with her Touma, the latter didn't seem to have any will to move.

( ... that idiot ... Just to protect me ... )

She thought that it had something to do with a certain promise. But even like that, she was a bit happy that he stood up for her.

"hmm, Mikoto? N-no, Misaka? How come?"

She didn't answer, accelerating her pace.

"Biribiri?"

"Stop calling me like that! Just hurry!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You will understand!"

"Don't tell me ..."

Even Touma who wasn't particularly smart understood what one with electricity could make to a soft drink, To transform electricity into heat, and with heat increase the internal energy of the gaz composing the drink.

It was the same than shaking it to increase the work, still with electricity it was by far more stealthy and potent.

The sudden augmentation will excite the gaz making it to ...

"FIND THOSE BASTAAAARDS."

explode.

They both heard this shout, they weren't that far but since Mikoto turned right somewhere, they couldn't see them.

Touma quickly began to accelerate too, though she was grabbing his hand and pulling him as long as he is lazy they won't escape.

"I shouldn't have helped you ... Such mis-"

"Just run idiot!"

They both began to run, when touma thought of releasing her hand to go faster, he noticed that it was the opposite. she was the one to hold his.

( So she was scared huh? ... )

Even if she is a tomboy, she still likes cute things, even if she is the Third strongest esper, she is still a girl.

That's why he swore to protect her.

* * *

Somewhere else

Four girls gathered around a little machine.

"He calls her by her first name ... " Said the girl with long black hair

"She apologized?" Noticed the busty girl.

"Twice ..." Approved the girl with an headband of flower.

The three looked right at the twin-pigtailed girl.

"Onee... Sama ...how such a thing ..."

Even though what they were doing was really bad and would pobably angry Misaka, for them to see their friend like that was quite an situation. Even Kuroko who at the beginning was reticent at the idea began to listen to what happened, maybe to judge the one she considered as her rival.

* * *

*pant pant*

After running straight for fifteen minutes, they both sat on a bench to calm down.

"Hff ... To run so much while I should be resting ..."

"That's only because of you."

"Wh-what? You are the one who made it explode!"

"I did it only because you picked a fight with them! Baka"

...

"Hmm, Misaka-san, are you fine? I don't see the relation here."

Of course, he couldn't since it was one twisted logic of her.

"That's because I didn't want you t..."

Because he tried to fight for her, she apologized so that he doesn't get injured. But since she considered that she didn't do anything wrong it was her little own way to repay them.

"You didn't want me to...?"

But she couldn't say it.

"Tche, whatever, I'm thirsty so give me that can."

He sighed, so there was no reason after all.

"Hmm ... well fine but don't open it now if you don't want the same thing to happen to you" Touma warned her, since it has been quite shaken with all the running. "But before that... Do you plan to release my hand?"

Mikoto recoiled. Her cheeks a little red.

Even the dumb Touma who could do the legendary 'rice cheek' without a problem understood why she reddened since it was common sense that only couples would hold hands.

"Y-you wwere the one who was holding it ..."

"Yes, yes of course sorry about that." but he decided to ignore it, it didn't matter after all.

...

...

Silence.

Touma was enjoying the few moment of peace he had while Misaka was hesitating whether she should open the can now.

".. It sure looked like the first time we met."

"Huh?"

Touma took by surprise by the sudden sentence couldn't really answer something else aside that surprised sound. Even though the subject was probably the most dangerous for him, he answered before thinking.

"You ... Don' tell me you don't remember?"

Memories, everybody has memories about his past, friends, meeting, feeling, experiences ... Aside people like Kamijo Touma who lost them.

Normally someone who lost his memories wants to retrieve them. Touma wasn't an exception, at the very difference that he hid to everybody that his memories cells were destroyed. He did that because he didn't want Index to cry.

Even if Touma went into many situations where he had to act as he knew his 'friends'. It was the very first time that someone asked him whether he remembered or not. And that was really troublesome,because of the answer, whether lying and giving the answer the person wants or telling the truth and have his secret exposed.

However, Kamijo was someone used to deadly situations, it may not be one, but once you experienced them, you can keep your composure whatever happen that's why he could answer.

"Well ... Actually not really."

It wasn't a lie.

It wasn't the truth.

He didn't want to lie anymore, but he couldn't just admit he lost his memories. Indeed, he didn't say he lost them.

He could answer that for a simple reason, no matter how harsh it is. Aside a really unique first meeting, people won't remember it. Friends, cousins, neighboors, it may be cold but people won't bother remembering such a thing.

But for Mikoto, it was one of the "unique first meeting" she had. Meeting with Kamijo Touma that is.

"I see ..."

She lifted her gaze.

But before she did it, Touma looked at her, what he saw was ... Disappointment. Whether it was the tone of her voice or the light in her eyes, if he should describe it it would be disappointment.

Whether he says the truth, lies or mixes the two, the only thing that could flow off was that feeling.

And this time, he couldn't use the ' I got you, that was a joke. ' like he did in the past. Still ...

"Was it so exceptional fo you to remember?"

"Of course!"

"Huh? Really? Why's that?"

...

'That's because I met you!'

...

Is what Misaka thought for a moment, it nearly left her mouth but she changed the end.

"That's because if was the first time someone blocked my attacks!"

...

( ... So she went sparky the day we first met and that made that day so unique? It didn't really change from our 'second first meeting' at the vending machine. )

"I see... Sorry about that then, I would have never thought that because you didn't transform me into some fried chicken, it would make our first meeting so exceptional."

Mikoto perceived the irony into his sentence, she didn't want to put it like that.

"that's not only because of that!"

"Oh really? What's more?"

"Because yy-you ..."

"I what?"

"ARG, just shut up and go die. You didn't change at all from back then, you're the worst"

* * *

"Something happened?"

"something must have happened!"

"No, something DID happen."

...

"Onee-Sama ... what happened ...?"

* * *

At the sudden 100 percent tsun answer, Touma recoiled, he didn't understand what he did wrong for her to suddenly change her state of mind but he was used to it now.

Still, since the subject was on the table, it was the best situation for him to discover a bit about his past.

Until now, only two people know about his memory loss. His parents, he told them after the Daihaiseisai but they haven't talked about his past a lot. Touma was planning to ask them a bit next time he would see them.

"Really? I haven't changed that much from the past?"

Kamijo once asked the same question to Index in the past, she answered something among the lines "you were much kinder." It was only because he didn't want to keep Sphinx, her cat in the dorm. Since that time, he more or less based his behaviour toward Index on that statement.

It was time to have a second opinion.

"Why do you ask that?"

"And why do you answer by another question biribiri?"

...

She wanted to tell him to stop using that nick name but she already did it some minutes ago. She knew it was pointless to argue with 'that idiot'.

"Well, nothing much ..."

'Nothing much', meaning he is more or less the same as he was. That's the conclusion.

The main mistake was that he thought that Misaka and him were somehow close in the past, while in fact they used to meet each other time to times and 'fight'.

But since she thought that he already knew that she didn't make clear that part. Creating that awkward misunderstanding between the two.

"But really why do you ask that?" She asked after putting down the can.

"Let's say I wanted to know how you thought about me."

...

Heh?

Mikoto blushed bright red, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She slightly turned to the left her head so that he doesn't see it, she knew she was red. Normally blood and brain doesn't mix together for immune reason but she felt like all the blood composing her body rushed inside her head.

( WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT? In what way my opinion is so important for that idiot?)

A complete misunderstanding, Kamijo wanted to say that he wanted to know how he was in the past - more or less meaning what she thought about him - while Misaka understood it in the shojo manga way - how she felt about him.-

"Whhha-what are saying? Have I ever asked how you thought about me? You're just you, a super idiot who always do what he wants without asking what the other think."

Touma ignored the super idiot part and simply answered to her question.

"Nop but since you ask, I think that those flower hairpins are more girly than the previous one."

If it had to be a manga or anime, there would be smoke popping out of her head. Now she really feared that her shoulders redden too.

"At least, it's better than the short under the skirt."

*psssh*. She felt like cold water had been sent onto her head.

"Ooohh? And how do you know THAT?"

Touma realized that what he said shouldn't have been said. He really thanked god that the bench was made off nonconductor material because he could see sparks appearing near her front with the usual biribiri sound.

"Wa-wait, not here, you're kidding right? It's a pool!"

He also realized why she probably didn't use her power previously. Meaning he just pissed her off more than the three did.

"So you're interested about what is under other people's skirt huh? Really really, how about I burn those eyes of yours?"

"St-STOP, I wouldn't have see it if you didn't have highkicked the machine!" He yelled while putting his right hand in front of his head.

He waited two or three seconds but the sound of glass breaking didn't sound before spreading his fingers to see through.

"Hmph, fine ..."

Seemed she understood that he didn't do it on purpose, she was more comprehensive than he thought. Actually, she simply thought that it wouldn't work so it was useless to do it.

Touma decided to not add anymore oil on the fire. Moreover he was thirsty about all this run and talk.

"Just to make things clear, I put them because I don't have any others, it's not like I like cute things ..."

He sighed, anybody knowing her knew that she loved cute things such as Gekota and had childish tastes. Besides the way she just said it asked for something, Touma made his own assumptions.

He put down the can he just took before standing up with his usual bored face of someone who knows he shouldn't say what he was going to.

"You see, you may be called the Ace of Tokiwadai, the Third strongest esper or the electromaster. It's as you said." Mikoto watched him "Just like I'm me, you are you. There's no shame of loving cute things for a girl. You don't have to act as an ojou-sama if you don't want to. Just be yourself."

* * *

"I think Misaka-san prefers those words instead of yours Shirai-san."

"Impossible, there's no way my onee-sama will fall under such words."

"Sweet ..."

Only Mii didn't comment, true she was the one who got the idea, it wasn't her goal to listen to that, she simply thought that they would speak about the priest and everything. Yet none of the two went toward this discussion.

She sighed, spying her with the micro hidden into the bracelet was probably a bad idea but seeing how much the three others were now excited it may be a bit too late to stop.

* * *

'Be yourself.' Those were simple words.

But words she never heard.

They were words she wanted to hear. Someone who accepts her as she is. She wanted to say something, to answer to what he just said, to show him as long as he is near her she could be herself.

But above all, she was happy to hear that.

"Than..."

She tried to thank him. The same way she never apologized, she nearly never thanked somebody. Even when he saved the sisters, she didn't say it.

But she was stopped at the very end.

"I never thought you were that good at preaching kami-yan."

That neko way of talking...

"Tsuchimikado?"

The blond haired boy just popped out of nowhere. As always, wearing his hawaiian shirt.

Touma wanted to ask him from how much time he was here but he didn't have the time.

"Kami-yan, you don't have your cell phone on you right?"

Kamijo looked at him oddly, why would he have it? Even if most of cellular in Academic City were waterproof, Touma got one of the 'former generation' because of ... some money issues.

"I left in the locker."

Tsuchimikado shrugged slightly.

"Stiyl didn't stop calling you for the Vera Croce, seems like he already discovered where it is."

"Wha- why are you talking of that here?"

Actually, speaking of that here isn't the problem, it was speaking of it in front of people and especially her. He feared that she would like helping him or something like that.

And Tsuchimikado perfectly knew it. But his orders from above were clear on that part, he must make sure that the 'Imagine Breaker' won't ever freed of Academy City. He approached Touma and dimly muttered something.

Touma frowned as he clenched his fist. At this very moment the thought of punching him crossed his mind. But the same way Misaka didn't electrocute him previously, Motoharu was one of the few people that could beat Touma. It wasn't because of esper or magical power but the very difference of training they got.

"Well, just go, we will wait you here nyaa."

He hesitated a bit, but there was no reason to not go, helping Stiyl was something he always did as far as he remember and it's for Academy City's sake.

"Fine, just wait a bit."

Mikoto surprised about him knowing Stiyl didn't talk. There was something fishy, how come he knew him? But the moment she wanted to say something, Touma already disappeared running.

"W-wait! How come you know him too?"

"The answer of that question can cost a lot ... railgun." The tone changed, the way of talking changed. It surprised her, even if it was well known that the railgun was at tokiwadai middle school, it's not like anybody could recognize her as the railgun. As she thought, there was something about him that was weird.

But she wanted to know, in what he was involved. Because he fought for her sake, she wanted to fight for his too.

"But telling you that won't make you fallback right?"

"What do you mean?"

Tsuchimikado made his usual grin.

"Aren't you curious? How come a mere level 0 can stop the Third strongest esper attacks?"

True, she never understood how her power wouldn't work on him. But how ...

"... how come you know that?"

It wasn't his type to go and boaster.

"That's really nothing, I even know about the level 6 Shift Project, and the fact he saved you on 21rt August."

Her eyes grew big.

Her mouth wide open, became stunned.

Her hands began to shake.

Inexplicable.

It wasn't something he should know, it wasn't something he had to know. It was supposed to be a secret between these two. To not reveal the existence of sister.

"You ... how ...?"

It was time to do what he was the best in.

"Don't you find it strange? That a level 0 can beat the strongest esper?"

She didn't answer, it was already inexplicable that he could beat her, the Third.

"That the experiment stopped?" He continued " Just because a level 0 beat him? Academy City just had to control informations, to make them believe that they used something as Capacity Down and brawled him. Are you really believing that they were ready to give up on the level 6 who represents God?"

Her throat became dry. What he was saying made sense, there was no reason. But at the same time, if she couldn't believe in him who saved her in who could she do it?

"Doesn't that just means that one higher up decided that 'If Kamijo Touma doesn't want the experiment to continue, then let's cancet it'. That what Kamijo Touma desires is more important than what thousands of person want?"

Everything was planned, the pace of the sentence even the time between the breaks.

Cold sweat dropped from her head. She didn't want to believe that man, there was no reason to, but why he knew that, why everything he said somehow felt true.

"Why Academy City would bother keeping ten thousands of-"

"SHUT UP!" She didn't let him finish it. She couldn't hear more. It was ... enough.

The same way, Tsuchimikado felt he didn't have to say more.

Was he was implying, both knew it. No, it wasn't 'imlplying' anymore, he said it clearly.

She tried to keep her composure and not fall into his talk.

"If you think you can make me doubt him, you're losing your time."

"There's a slight misunderstanding, I'm not telling you that to achieve such a weird goal."

Questions, answers, reactions, everything was planned by a certain person. Tsuchimikado only had to do what he was told. He doesn't know how Aleister knew that they met at the pool but that bastard contacted him and ordered him to do that.

"Then why?"

Looking closely, one could see some tears gathering into her eyes. Motoharu felt sorry for her, saying all those things must have torn her heart, between her truth and his truth which one was real?

"Just to make you realize, realize than right now, you're enough acquainted with Kamijo Touma, that very fact made the experiment stop."

"..."

"That may be good, but at the same time, that's what I would call really unlucky for you. From the very moment he helped you and you became friend, you have been involved into something you can't even imagine."

The pace of the discussion was his, human's mind can easily broken with mere lies, whether she believed in them or not, right now everything Motoharu will say, she won't ever forgot it.

* * *

chlak.

Touma opened the metalic locker. Hopefully, he put his cell properly near his clothes, when he lit it he watched at the screen.

The usual signal saying he missed some calls didn't appear. Weird he thought, since according to Tsuchimikado Stiyl tried to contact hm.

But that didn't matter, since he got his number during the daihaiseisai.

Using his repertory he simply searched and called him.

"Kamijo Touma what do you want from me?"

"Huh?"

"What 'huh'? Let's make things clear, this is used for professional business, not prank call, go do that to your friends damn!"

"Wait wait Stiyl, Tsuchimikado told me you tried to contact me because you found the Vera croce!"

"What are you saying Kamijo Touma? I never called Tsuchimikado neither you. But it-"

Beep beep beep.

Thinking that another magicians attacked her, he stopped the call and sprinted where the two should be.

( Was that really Tsuchimikado? What's happening damn! )

On other side ... Stiyl.

"That bastard, how dares he ... Next time I see him, I will make sure he ends up into some roast chicken."

Fried to death or burnt to death, the future of Kamijo Touma sure looks bright.

* * *

Misaka didn't say a thing, more like she didn't know what to say. From the very beginning, she could only listen.

But even if all he said could be true, she was sure of one thing.

He was lying.

She couldn't prove it, but there was no way that idiot would belong to Academy City Dark Side.

It was nothing but mere belief, the same way people believe in their god, she decided to believe in that idiot.

No matter what happens, she will believe in him, in the one who saved her, in the one who made 'that' promise.

"... That's wrong ... That idiot isn't like that, he will always do what is right ..." Yet her voice was dim as if she was forcing herself to believe those words."So you're lying there's no chance he would have risked his life to this point for an ulterior motive."

He slightly smiled, everything until now went as expected, what he was asked to plant wasn't the seed of doubt but of curiosity. It was simply easy to plant them after opening the heart of somebody.

"It's good that you keep believing in him after all I said, but there was a part of truth"

She really felt relieved hearing him said that, but now she wanted to know what was wrong and what was right.

"You are involved in something big Railgun, you are now considered as one of the people who has the most influence on him."

She understood what he was trying to say but 'who' decided that and why?

"But you know that after all, you were targetet in the past, by touching you they hope touching Kamijo Touma."He looked at her " At some extent, they will begin to target your friends, maybe your family."

She remembered what happened on 31rt August. she wanted to ask him why and who were those people but he didn't give her the time, continuing without a break

"In the case Kamijo Touma was the ennemy of more than two billons persons, would you still be his ally?"

It was so impossible that she thought it was some joke. Until now, she only listened to him, but after that, she decided to stop being that passive.

"Since the beginning you didn't stop spouting non sense! Explain yourself properly, there's no reason to have 2 billons ennemies!"

Also, she knew better than anyone that he was 'strong'. She didn't believe the part about the ennemies but she was sure that he wouldn't lose. After all, he won against the First, the strongest human of the world.

However her view of power was definited by science. Neither she knew how his power worked, nor that there were people by far stronger than Accelerator somewhere else.

Tsuchimikado stood up and began to advance, putting an end to this discussion. Now that she wanted to be the one to have her questions answered, continuing would be pointless, he wasn't the one supposed to reply to her."

"You don't have to answer right now, just think about it."

Mikoto stoopd up ready to follow him until he answers to her questions.

"I'm not allowed to reveal more so it's useless to follow me, if you have questions you should clearly ask him otherwise he won't answer you."

Allowed? Meaning he is saying that because someone told him to do so ... But what was the point? With everything he said, all her thoughts were blurry.

While leaving, he let go a 'I don't ask you to not tell him about that, but it would be best if he didn't know about this discussion.'

... What was that? He is saying all of that and there's not even a 'That little talk never happened?', she has the choice to reveal what just happened?

* * *

After leaving, Motoharu felt his cell phone virate. He pulled it from his shirt pocket. Not even looking at the number since he knew who it was.

The 'man' on the other side began to talk without saluting.

"You really said something unnecessary at the end." The usual smile on Tsuchimikado was erased the moment he heard that person's voice. "But it won't affect her grow, so it doesn't matter."

Even for Motoharu, it was unknown how that man could know what they said. Yet he expected no less from him. Whatever happened within Academy City, he knew it. But right now, he was pissed about something else.

"Aleiser Crowley ... If you want to play with people's heart next time don't use me."

"Your opinion doesn't count..." Tsuchimikado aside being an esper, is also a magician. He calls himself a spy but actually, it was a lie. That man doesn't have any freedom. "... I need to make sure that the item known as Imagine Breaker, that unknown variable won't join Necessarius in the worst situation."

In short, he wanted to trap Kamijo Touma in the same situation that Tsuchimikado, this one said that 'people will target her, her friends and her family' but the one the less safe was her.

Motoharu let out a 'tss', thinking how low that person is, to make her curious so that she becomes involved in his current life to the point it would be impossible to backtrack. Since she is the Railgun and belongs to Academy City, her only ennemies would most likely be magicians ... Forcing the one called 'Imagine Breaker' to side with Academy City.

That was how 'that man' worked, using pawns and only pawns, making sure that everything will go according his plans. And for that he needed to ensnare everybody. Tsuchimikado was the first one, at the beginning he was more or less neutral in his job, but with time, he had to favor the science side.

His reason was ... his step sister Maika.

He felt sorry for his friend but he had no choice. There wasn't any freedom for him. Because it was easy to control people once you have what they hold dear, Aleister decided to use the same strategy on Kamijo Touma.

"But unlike me, he is strong, don't think everything will go as you predict."

Aleister answered with a 'fufu', smiling with confidence.

"Right know, Imagine Breaker is a human, and humans are too simple." He talked about humans as if he weren't one. Of course, he could barely be considered as one. But the inferior connotation of his words gave the impression that there was something else. " Stiyl Magnus knows now the location, continue with the plan."

Tsuchimikado closed his cell phone, knowing that Aleister wouldn't care of something as little as that.

To protect Maika he was ready to do anything, to betray anybody. He prayed from the bottom of his heart that his friend wouldn't have to do the same.

He hoped that once Maika would finish her studies they could leave Academy City, until that he will just do what he was ordered to.

But that was nothing more than a lie. A lie to himself, what his friend would call 'an illusion'.

Once you stepped in, you can't escape anymore.

Such were the darkness of Academy City.

* * *

The four girls looked each other, two of them sending worried glare while two others had their assumptions confirmed.

As Shirai Kuroko thought, her beloved onee-sama was indeed involved into something. Words that she already heard such as '21rt august' and 'Experiment' appeared once again.

She thought that her onee-sama was fighting alone.

But she was wrong. There was somebody at her side.

Why was she left behind? Why that mere level 0 -no, now she was forced to admit that he wasn't a mere level 0, she was herself his power and the discussion gave the impression of somethign fishy- could stand near her while she was forced to look from far away.

It hurt. Without a doubt, she never felt so hurt, firstly because of the fact that 'he' saved her. She couldn't do nothing against Move Point ... Yet they both appeared supporting each others, and they saved her. He told her that he made the promise to 'protect Misaka and the world around her' while she could barely be of any use.

the fact that she felt inferior to her onee-sama wasn't the problem. She was the railgun, the Ace of Tokiwadai, the student who was idolized by countless others girls of the school.

But at this very moment, the arrogant Shirai Kuroko understood that there was another 'superior person', so potent that even her onee-sama could and would rely on him.

Rely on him ... she wanted to feel useful for her onee-sama too ... She grasped that feeling of helplessness that most of level 0 would feel when facing espers.

Konori turned off the device. She had the feeling that Tsuchimikado knew Stiyl right at the beginning, and she just had the confirmation. Still she didn't expect the fact that there would be something laying underneath, as the leader of the 177th branch of judgement, she couldn't afford the fact of putting members in danger.

It was only based on what they heard, but the no-risk policy was absolute. Everything -supposed- too dangerous had to be transfered to the Anti-Skill department.

She had to be clear about that.

"We will stop there." Her tone was hard, it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Uiharu nodded as a sign of agreement. True she was curious but neither she especially knew him nor she was strong enough. True she was an esper, but besides the fact that she is a level one, her power is not made to battle.

She was more worried for her friend, Kuroko, who unlike her, seems to knew him and was a powerful esper. Her power was particularly useful in fight. Above all, she was really stubborn - probably because of her ojou-sama basis -.

The twin-tailed girl didn't move nor said something.

Konori repeated, this time it was only directed toward her.

Hearing her name, she blenched, she didn't hear it the first time, too deep thinking.

Seeing that the two other girls were intensively staring at her, she had no choice but to acknowledge it for the time being.

Satisfied with that, Konori didn't even look at Saten who was unmistakably, the most curious about the three and an unreserved lover of urban legends.

Yet seeing how the informations on Kamijo Touma in the Data Bank are false, the one who was the closest to know his secret was probably her.

If you can't find it officialy then you can only use the 'unofficial' way.

* * *

Sound of the ground being hit.

Pak

Pak

Pak

It could be a person walking on parket with his shoes, but a pool won't ever be made of that, so it was something more tough.

As a cane.

Still, why someone who already had trouble to walk would try doing it in a pool, where the entire floor is wet and even normal people can fall by running?

He looked at his left, where the little girl were.

She looked happy.

_What's the difference between swimming into the pool or adult pool damn?_

That's how things are, since she couldn't go alone - probably because he forbid it to her _- _he promised they would go after his usual afternoon nap. But damn it, that was bothersome. Already coming here was bothersome, napping on a bench was bothersome, hearing the yells of people was awefully bothersome.

So in short that really wasn't his day._  
_

Interrupting his thoughts, the petite girl asked.

"Will you swim with Misaka? asks Misaka as Misaka makes cute eyes to increase her chance of acceptance"

"Hell no."

His answer was as sharp and blunt as ever. But actually she wasn't really expecting him to accept. Because firstly, he was still in his usual clothes proving he didn't plan to swim at all, and also because ...

"So you really are afraid of crying because of the high concentration of chlorine inside the water?"

Her little comment pierced him like an arrow. That made him remember something unnecessary.

"I WASN'T CRYING BECAUSE OF THE SHAMPOO"

"But Misaka Misaka never talked about the shampoo ..."

... It wasn't his day.

"Tch, damn brat, just shut up."

Even if he said that, he couldn't really be hard on her, whatever happens he will fall under her whims, so he was already mentally preparing himself to go into.

That's when while walking they heard someone shouting.

"**MISAKA!**"

The two looked at each other. Accelerator would never call her Misaka, he always used Last Order. Only Last Order recognized the voice. suddenly backing, she forcefully tried to go the other way around but since she fell earlier even though he warned her to not run he grabbed her hand.

Too late, Accelerator turned his gaze where he thought the voice came from.

It didn't last long, but he saw a spiky black hair boy running his face crisped.

Some seconds passed, Accelerator tried to analyze the figure ... Once recognized, each part of his brain began to work to find the best way to pulverize him.

Wearing trunk or not, he won't ever forget this face. That dumb face of the hero, it would be good to smash it or blast it against the concret.

The little girl looked at him and saw his mouth being distorted, a scornful grin appearing on it.

He threw the cane away and released Last Order's hand, before turning on the device allowing to use his power.

His whole body was shaking, not in fear but from excitement. Last Order was anxiously looking at him, the last time he made such a face was probably ... during the experiment. He never used his power to attack people since then, even when the thugs attacked them, he only used his deflection, he didn't hurt them, they hurt themselves.

"Good, perfect, that's really perfect." Swallowing his laugh, he was already enjoying the imagined future of defeating him.

But right now he wasn't the pursued but the pursuer.

"Wa-wai-!"

But he already disappeared, using his vector control he could exceed normal speed.

Pouting, Last Order decided to not let him do as he pleased. He told it himself, he will now only use his power to protect her and the sisters - or at least that's how she interpreted what he said during the amai Ao incident -.

"Such selfish actions won't be forgiven!"

The little girl began to run too, hoping the 'order' to stop the calculation spreading on the network would be acknowledged before a regretful meeting happens.

* * *

Touma was running with his full might.

Though he was running he was still very careful. Why? Because previously, the moment he left the locker room, he tripped right away. Of course, added with his usual misfortune, it was like the world tried to make him tumble.

He thought that the day couldn't be worse than it is.

If his fears were true, both Mikoto and Motoharu would have disappeared once he will be where they should wait him.

There was no reason for her to be targeted by espers. So it had to be a magician, a magician who knew that Stiyl and him were seeking the Vera Croce and used it as a pretext to separte them.

That was the worst.

He thought of 'Unabara Mitsuki', it wasn't the magician's name but of his 'appearance'.

He didn't die back then, he said himself that the fact Touma beat him will only strengten their will. That they will send more magicians to kill them. Kamijo knew that since that person fell for Misaka, there was no chance it would be him again.

Another one?

Damn, it sucked, remembering what the 'fake' Motoharu whispered in his ears, a chill passed through his spine.

Hopefully, the time he left wasn't big, a few minutes, the locker room wasn't far away and he came back directly after the call. They shouldn't be far, that's also why he didn't stop shouting her name, hoping she would answer.

Come to think of it, here comes the corner, he will have to turn left and see that as he expected nobody was there.

As he planned, he turned left.

A short chestnut haired girl was waiting for him.

As he guessed, she wasn't the- _Hmm~?_

Wait ... chestnut hair?

To say that his mind froze wouldn't be an overstatement. Did he dramatize a bit too much?

Queerly enough, she didn't seem to have noticed him. Yet he didn't stop yelling her name. Also, her face was lowered, giving the impression she looked her knees. What was she thinking?

"Misaka?"

Seeing that Tsuchimikado wasn't here anymore, Touma wanted to ask her what happened.

Realizing he was here, Mikoto stood up, she wanted to know, to know everything. It's as Tsuchimikado said, if she doesn't ask him clearly he won't answer, he will simply find a way to change the subject. What is his power? Why does he seem to risk his life each time she sees him? Who are the people that target her and him? What goals?

She was unable to understand why, because she was the Third, because her view of the world was limited of espers, it was impossible for her to know that there were people by far stronger than espers, that's why the very thought that he would hide things to her to 'protect her' didn't even appear in her mind.

Both of them had questions to each other.

But none had the time to ask them.

Because the moment she found the courage to ask him, her eyes grew wide. She made two steps back, her whole body shaking.

Touma didn't understand why her face went pale.

The reason was simple, that's because he couldn't see 'who' just appeared behind him, while Mikoto who was facing Touma could.

She let out a shriek, a weak but tearful shried. The sound that only someone who saw something dreadful would do.

"Rhaaa ... I wonderer why a shithead like you was here but it was only to see you flirting with the original huh? Too bad I have to interrupt it."

That voice ... he already heard it somewhere.

Following her gaze, Kamijo turned his head, slowly discovering the reason of her turmoil.

The monster who ruthlessly killed more than ten thousands sisters. The one who has absolute control over all vectors.

Accelerator.

* * *

Notes :

I never planned to release that chapter that early after all, it was supposed to be a 3 arc chapters but seeing the recent events I decided to write the 4th part later.

It may sound hypocrite, but I and probably a lot of french people here really grieve for all those who had humans, materials or any type of loss because of the earthquake and tsunami. Especially Japan that is the most hit by such a disaster but also to everybody living in the Pacific basin.

It's a real shame that I can't do something useful aside sending our regards to everybody. Still, 'gambate' as they would say.


End file.
